Desde Esparta hasta Ti
by NORI-Jane Stylinson
Summary: Uno de los guerreros más fuertes del "CPVE" está apunto de cumplir sus sueños, pero por falta de responsabilidad y madurez, es enviado para ser el guardaespaldas de la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la polis durante 15 meses. ¿Que pasará cuando estos dos se encuentren? ¿Qué sentimientos se crearan entre ellos? -LenXMiku- ¡CAP 6 ON AIR!
1. Un mal comienzo

Bueno, me presento.

Soy_** NorititaEscritora**_, pero me agradaría que me llamaran Nori o Norita, como gusten.

Aquí va el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic, ojalá les guste.

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

**Desde Esparta hasta Ti**

**Capítulo 1: Un mal Comienzo**

"_**¿El mejor día de todos?"**_

"_**¡Ja! Este sin duda sería el mejor día de todos."**_

_Eso era lo que pensaba yo antes de entrar en aquella habitación y que me dijeran aquello que al momento de escucharlo hizo que todos los sueños e ilusiones que tenía se esfumasen por completo._

Era una mañana soleada, más o menos las 6 de la mañana y sin embargo los rayos de sol entraban fulminantes a través de la ventana. Los demás seguían durmiendo... Pero yo no.- **¿Y cómo no? Si hoy era el día, el mejor de todos.**- El silencio era descomunal, y seguiría siéndolo hasta dentro de una media hora más, que es cuando todos suelen despertar.

Para mí ya era rutina levantarme así de temprano, la verdad es que nunca le he visto el sentido a dormir, pienso que es perder el tiempo. Y la verdad es que hoy tampoco sería el mejor día para quedarme dormido. No hoy, que era mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, quizá la edad deseada a cumplir por todas las personas que habitaban este lugar.

"_**¡Para largarse!"**_

Sí, hoy sería el día en que yo, Len Kagamine dejaría el **"CPVE" **(Colegio Para Verdaderos Espartanos). _"Un lugar al que entran maricones y salen hombres"._ –Solía decir el "jefe supremo" de la escuela. La verdad es que este lugar era un infierno al que solo eran bienvenidos los niños más fuertes de toda Esparta. Una vez nacer nos arrebataban de nuestras madres y nos hacían una prueba inhumana. Nos dejaban al campo raso una noche entera para ver quiénes eran los que aguantaban y de esta manera nos seleccionaban y nos llevaban a este gran internado. Pero esto no es todo, una vez cumplamos los 3 años, nos empiezan a enseñar a luchar y a aprender a sobrevivir o como engañar al enemigo… cosas así hasta la edad que tengo, que se da por terminada nuestra enseñanza.

_**¿Y todo esto para qué?**_

Pues simplemente para que nuestro ejército siga siendo el mejor de todas las _**polis**_ del mundo. _El gran ejército Espartano_, al que todos nosotros tenemos la esperanza de algún día pertenecer. Claro que ese día para mí ya llegó. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, podría dejar este mugroso lugar y formar parte de nuestro insuperable regimiento.- Si soy sincero esta es la única razón por la que he luchado para ser considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela.- Sí, en este lugar era muy importante también la imagen que tenías, ya que no todos los que pasan por este sitio acaban yendo al ejército, solo van los más capacitados del colegio. Por eso que yo me he esforzado tanto y así llegar a ser uno de los estudiantes más reconocido de aquí.- _De una cosa yo estaba seguro._

"_**Yo tenía que pertenecer a la tropa espartana."**_

Seguía hundido en mis pensamientos, hasta que un chico albino de 13 años empezó a despertarse, cosa de la que me percaté, ya que aunque estuviera distraído era bastante avispado y me daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Me quedé mirando cómo se desperezaba y no paraba de bostezar, cosa que me hacía gracia y de la que siempre me burlaba cuando tenía la ocasión.

Poco a poco todos mis compañeros de cuarto comenzaron a levantarse. Éramos ocho los que estábamos ahí. Las camas en las que dormíamos eran literas. Yo me encontraba en la que estaba al lado de la puerta en la parte de abajo. Encima de mí se encontraba Ted, un amigo mío, su pelo era de un tono rosado tirando a rojo, al igual que sus ojos que contaba con unos 14 años, pero le quedaba poco para los 15. Todos empezaron a bajar de sus camas y comenzaban a vestirse y a prepararse para otro día más. Yo por mi parte, me limité a hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero con una sonrisa triunfante de que por fin saldría de allí para siempre.

-Len, qué con esa sonrisa tan tonta que llevas en la cara, ¿eh?- Me dijo un chico con el cabello verdoso un tanto enfadado.- _**De seguro está así porque me voy de aquí.**_- No pude evitar pensar.

-¿Yo?- Me hice el tonto.- Que va, yo estoy como siempre.- Dije intentándome aguantar la risa.

-Pues yo si fuera tú, la verdad es que ya me estaría burlando de todos ustedes por abandonar este cuchitril.- Respondió un chico de cabello aqua-marina con un tono desinteresado.- _**La verdad es que el chiquillo tiene agallas.**_- Pensé.

-¡Len-kun te voy a echar de menos!- Dramatizó un chico de cabellera rubia que llevaba un parche en un ojo, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

-Sí, yo también te voy a echar de menos Oliver, pero ahora suéltame, ¡por favor!- Musité con dificultad, debido al abrazo que me estaba proporcionando.

La verdad es que Oliver siempre ha sido considerado un chico un poco… afeminado. Hay varios rumores sobre él que dicen que para su corta edad.- _**Normal, solo tiene 12 años.- **_le gustan los hombre y se rumorea que ha sido visto con alguno en una situación comprometida.-_**Sí, aunque aquí solo practicamos lucha, hay otros a los que les gusta practicar más otras cosas.**_- Por eso no me gusta que se apegué mucho a mí, tengo miedo de que me quiera hacer algo.

-Y bueno Len, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer una vez fuera de aquí?- Esta vez me habló un chico de cabellos grisáceos y de ojos rojos, es extraño que hable ya que siempre suele ser muy distante con nosotros.

-Eso creo que es evidente, seguro que lo mandan al ejército.- Dijo el chico albino.

-Bueno, eso aún no se sab- En ese momento entró el general Vaslab, dando un portazo que por los pelos me da a mí en la cara de no ser de haberlo esquivado.-_**La verdad es que ya se tardaba**_.

- ¡MUCHACHOS, TODOS ARRIBA! ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA EN 5 MINUTOS! ¡ENTENDIDO!- Todos asentimos con un poco de miedo, siempre nos gritaba de la misma manera, sin embargo ese terror que nos producía no se borraba. Normal que fuera uno de los tutores más temidos del internado. Pero antes de irse dijo.- ¡LEN A TI TE QUIERO EN EL DESPACHO DE JEFE SUPREMO! ¡YA!- Después de eso cerró la puerta y se fue.

Nada más oír las palabras de general, hicieron que mis nervios motores empezaran a funcionar y cogieran el uniforme de guerrero que teníamos cada estudiante y salir hacia el despacho. Mientras me iba pude oír risas de parte de mis compañeros. La verdad es que no era muy normal que mandaran llamar a un alumno justo en su último día. Y eso me causaba temor.

* * *

Una vez estuve delante de la puerta de éste no sabía qué hacer, si llamar a la puerta o esperar un poco, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente de que sería lo que me dirían allí dentro. De una forma u otra, toqué a la puerta y en ese momento sentí que ya no había marcha atrás, así que decidí pasar.

Allí se encontraba un hombre de tez un poco morena y cabellos castaño oscuro. Tenía mucha musculatura, se notaba que era el jefe supremo. Se encontraba revisando algunas cosas mientras le daba sorbos a su copa de vino. Nadie articulaba palabra, yo me encontraba estático esperando a que él dijera algo, pero no fue así. Una vez que me hice con el valor le intenté preguntar pero…

-Así que al fin y al cabo te has dignado a entrar, pensaba que te ibas a quedar delante de la puerta como un pasmarote.- **¿Pero cómo sabía que yo había estado ahí?**

-Fácil. He notado tus pasos, y como no entrabas, suponía que tendrías miedo, típico de un cobarde.- Decía mientras le volvía a dar otro sorbo a la copa que tenía entre su dedos. Era increíble, había leído mi pensamiento, solo me limité a abrir mis ojos de la impresión. Aunque no me gustó mucho el comentario que hizo.-** ¿Yo? ¿Cobarde?, en serio, no me conoce.**

-Bueno cobarde o no, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo seriamente mientras yo tragaba saliva.- Len… he oído hablar de que eres uno de nuestros estudiantes más sobresalientes, por lo que me han dicho tienes un buen dominio de la espada y demás armas blancas.- Seguía hablando mirándome directamente a los ojos.- También he escuchado que tus estrategias son… ¡magistrales!- Al escuchar esto el miedo que sentía se fue desvaneciendo. -**sabía que era astuto, pero tanto como para definirlo con ese adjetivo…**- Eres un buen atleta y sabrías como desenvolverte en una batalla, de eso estoy seguro.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta lentamente, aunque es no hizo que el jefe supremo parara de hablarme. Miré de reojo a ver quién era, y vi a Vaslab tomando asiento y prestando atención a todo lo que me decía su superior.

-La verdad es que ya le he hablado al ejército sobre ti…- _**¡No me digas, que mi sueño se va a cumplir!**_-… Y te quieren.- Mi rostro serio estaba cambiando a uno alegre y eufórico.- La verdad es que serías un gran guerrero Len…- _**¡El mejor!**_-…Pero…-_**¿Pero?**_- No creo que tengas la responsabilidad y madurez que supone estar en el regimiento.- Dijo serio y cortante, mi mirada cambió de una contenta a uno triste.

-¡Pero jefe supremo, claro que soy responsable y maduro, es que acaso no me ha visto pelear y-

-Len, responsabilidad, madurez y fuerza no es lo mismo, y con lo que acabas de decir, me dejas totalmente claro de que estás incapacitado de ir.- Respondió seco. En ese momento sentía como el mundo se me venía encima, todo por lo que había luchado, ¡TODO! Todo había sido en vano.

-Pero jefe, ¿todavía no le dice la buena noticia?- _**¿Ehh? ¿Buena noticia?**_

-¡shh! Vaslab, todavía no quería que lo supiera.- Dijo el jefe supremo. Lo miré curioso.-_** ¿Será que todo esto ha sido una broma? ¿Será que al final si iré al ejército?**_

-Bueno, creo que tendré que contártelo.- Lo miré nuevamente con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras que él cogía su copa de vino y le daba otro sorbo.- Len, eres un muchacho con muchas cualidades para la lucha y nos sería de mucha ayuda en la tropa…- Mis ojos se abrían cada vez más de la impresión, no sabía lo que iba a decir pero lo suponía.-…pero por tu falta de madurez, se te ofrecerá otro trabajo. Trabajarás de guardaespaldas.- En ese momento sentí otra vez que la tierra se me venía encima.- Solo será por 15 meses, de esa manera veremos si maduras y te vuelves responsable para así poder unirte al regimiento espartano.

**¿Cómo? ¿Yo? Tenerme que rebajar a eso…**

En ese momento veía al jefe supremo con un desprecio inaudito y con unas ganas de decirle un par cosas bien dichas ¡Detestaba la idea de tener que hacer de guardaespaldas! Para mí eso era una deshonra. Pero el saber que esto era momentáneo me aliviaba un poco, sin embargo si no lograba "madurar" y volverme "responsable" no podré cumplir mi sueño.

-De acuerdo jefe supremo.- Dije resignado pero todavía con un poco de ira, de la que por suerte él no se dio cuenta, ya que se encontraba mirando sus papeles y demás.- ¿Y quién será el afortunado al que deba cuidar?- Dije de forma sarcástica, a lo que él frunció el ceño.

-No sé si la conozcas pero es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda la polis.-_** ¿la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la polis?... interesante.**_- ¡y más te vale quitarte esa chulería o esa será una de las razones por las que no entrés en el ejército!, ¿entendido?- Dijo serio y seco.

- De acuerdo.- Dije yo con un poco de miedo.

-¡Ahora retírate! Y recoge todas tus pertenencias, en nada llegarán para buscarte- Dijo él mientras tomaba la botella de vino y se echaba más en su copa.

Salí de ahí un poco deprimido y todavía un poco enfadado por tener que ser el guardaespaldas de una niñita engreída. Todos se iban a burlar de mí… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo…

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno como dije aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic.

Espero que sean comprensivos conmigo ya que es la primera vez que hago uno. La verdad es que la historia me salió bastante fluida. Lo que más me costó fue el principio, ya que no sabía de qué manera comenzar.

Pero en general estoy contenta con el resultado. Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones. Creo que me ayudaría mucho para el siguiente que haga.

En el próximo espero que pueda hablar Miku, es lo más probable, tal vez empiece con un POV suyo. Bueno ya no doy más pistas, solo espero que les guste y que se animen a seguir leyéndome y a dejar _**reviews **_(si dejen reviews, eso es lo que me da vida).

~Nos vemos~

_**NorititaEscritora**_


	2. Un Adiós y Una Caja

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el 2do cap. de mi fic, _

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! OK, ya no los entretengo más._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños**__**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un Adiós y una Caja**

Iba por el pasillo, en dirección a mi cuarto. _Estaba desértico._

Una vez que entré a mi habitación, me dirigí a recoger mis cosas e irme de ahí cuanto antes para no hacer esperar mucho tiempo al jefe y al general.

No me di cuenta, pero al parecer cierto chico con cabellos aqua-marinas me observaba con un semblante serio. A lo que percibí su mirada y me voltee para ver quién era.

-Mikuo, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar desayunando?- Pregunté, pero él seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro sin responder.- ¿Mikuo?... oye que pas-

-He oído todo lo que te dijeron Len.- Dijo.- Con que al final te irás como guardaespaldas, ¿eh, Len?- _**¡Mierda! ¡Ya lo sabe!**_- Y no te molestes en desmentirlo que no he venido aquí para burlarme de ti.- _**¿Cómo?, ¿Entonces para qué coño está aquí?**_- Sé que esto no será importante para ti pero… Necesito que le des esta caja a la persona a la que cuidarás.- _**¿Es que acaso la conoce? **_- Es muy importante para mí y…- _**¿Qué?**_- que ni se te ocurra abrirla.- Me dijo con una cara asesina.

-De acuerdo… Pero… ¿Sabes quién es la persona a la que voy a tener que proteger?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-Sí.- Respondió seco.- El otro día, mientras iba a hacer un recado pasé por la puerta del despacho del jefe supremo, estaba con Vaslab, hablaban sobre ti y que no eras lo suficientemente maduro para ir al ejército, así que te harían una prueba. Y por casualidad…-_**¿Solo por casualidad?-**_ oí que serías el guardaespaldas de la señorita Michaella Hatsune y justo necesitaba entregarle esto y como eres tan buen amigo estoy seguro de que se lo darás.

-Michaella Hatsune ¿eh?...-Musité pensativo.- ¡Oye y por qué tú, sabiendo que no iba ir al regimiento no me dijiste nada!- Dije bastante enfadado.

-Mmm… Pues supongo que para fastidiar.- Me dijo como si nada.- _**En serio que este tío tendría que aprender a medir sus palabras o le irá muy mal en la vida.**_-Bueno aquí tienes la caja, por favor entrégasela y no la abras.- Esta vez su rostro expresaba tranquilidad.

-Tío que cara tienes, primero dices que no me hablaste sobre que no iba ir a la tropa espartana por fastidiarme y después quieres que te haga un favor y le entregué esta caja a la chica a la que tengo que cuidar, en serio, tú flipas.- Dije un tanto molesto y sorprendido con la forma de ser de mi amigo.

-Venga Len, igualmente iba a pasar por más que te lo dijera no ibas a cambiar y volverte **maduro** y **responsable** en 3 días.- Estos últimos adjetivos los dijo con un tono burlón que no me gustó nada.- Te pido perdón por no haberte dicho, pero no podrías haber solucionado nada y tú lo sabes.- _**Que tío…**_- A por cierto, no crees que ya se te ha hecho un poquito tarde, por lo que yo sé el general Vaslab, el jefe supremo y demás profesores siempre van a despedir a los alumnos que se van de aquí y no creo que tú seas la excepción _querido Len_.- _**¡Dios, no puede ser, se me había olvidado!**_

Nada más acordarme, cogí toda la ropa que tenía.- que por cierto era poca.- alguna de mis otras pertenencias, un poco de dinero y aquella caja en la que tanto insistía Mikuo que me llevara. Las metí en una especie de mochila y salí corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Una vez que salí fuera del edificio, me encontré con ese camino de tierra rodeado por pequeñas hierbas verdes y algún que otro árbol o arbusto, no había nadie, se notaba que estaban desayunando. A lo largo del sendero se podía divisar una puerta gigantesca vallada, que se abría mediante una manivela que hacía que esta se elevara y dejara salir a las personas de este recinto.

Allí se encontraba tal y como dijo Mikuo, el jefe supremo, con un aspecto tranquilo, el general Vaslab, con su cara malhumorada de siempre, el comandante Apolo, nuestro profesor de estrategias, el señor Anacleto, era el que nos enseñó a escribir y a hablar y que ahora nos daba "cultura general" y por último Burke junto a su hija Chloris también apodada como CUL, él era el maestro de supervivencias, era extranjero, se dice que lo encontraron moribundo en el bosque junto a una cesta con un bebé y los trajeron a ambos hasta aquí, en agradecimiento Burke se hizo maestro y nos enseñó muchos trucos para sobrevivir en ocasiones trágicas. Y su hija… Bueno, no puedo decir mucho de su hija, se ha criado como todos nosotros, hasta se podría decir que es como un chico, siempre lleva el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Aunque es bastante linda, claro que a mí nunca me ha interesado. Ha sido el único caso en el que el **"CPVE" **ha permitido que una chica entre en este lugar.

-¿POR QUÉ HAS TARDADO TANTO? ¿EH?- Gritaba Vaslab mientras me acercaba a ellos.- ¡CONTESTA!

-Perdón, es que he tenido un contratiempo.- Dije intentando calmar la situación y que Vaslab se tranquilizara un poco.

-Has tenido suerte de que todavía haya llegado el carruaje, no me hubiera gustado nada hacer esperar al señor que viniera a por ti.- Musitó el jefe supremo mirando hacia la nada.

-Len, tendrás que aprender a no hacer esperar tanto a la gente.- Añadió el señor Anacleto.

Me dediqué a ignorar ese comentario, ya me había disculpado y no lo iba a hacer otra vez.

Pasaban los minutos y el ambiente seguía en silencio, nadie hablaba, era un poco incómodo. De repente, sentí una mirada clavada en mí. Decidí mirar de reojo para ver quién era y me encontré con los ojos de la hija de Burke, CUL. Me miraba con una mirada triste. Giré la cabeza para verla bien, en eso ella desvió rápidamente la vista mientras se formaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no entendía que le pasaba y la verdad es que tampoco me importaba, pero era extraño verla de esa manera, siempre era muy reservada a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

En eso, se empezó a escuchar trotes de caballos, cosa muy rara, ya que estos animales, según lo que había oído eran muy costosos, los solían tener personas de la aristocracia.- _**Lo que quiere decir que si son de esa niñita, de seguro estará forrada a millones.**_

Veía como muchos de los tutores que estaban ahí les cambiaba la cara, sabían que yo iría a trabajar de guardaespaldas para una niña rica, pero tanto… Sin embargo el jefe supremo mantenía esa mirada perdida en la nada.- _**La verdad es que ese hombre no se emociona con nada.**_- De un momento a otro se vio aparecer un carruaje enorme tirado por 2 caballos y un hombre sentado mandando pararse a estos. La carroza era de un color azul turquesa con adornos de oro y plata. Las ventanas de éste tenían una especie de persianas de un color beis con pequeños detalles de flores cosidos.

De ahí salió un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio más oscuro que el mío, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, vestía una túnica blanca de tirantes, sujetada por los hombros de éste, de los que también salía una capa azul marina. En la parte inferior del tronco llevaba un gran cinturón en el que guardaba una pequeña daga, supongo por si llega a ver algún peligro. Tenía unas sandalias marrones con unas tiras de tela amarradas a su rodilla en forma de trenza.

-Buenos días, vengo a por el señor Len Kagamine.- Dijo el chico mientras miraba para varios lados intentando identificar al portador del nombre.

-Soy yo.- Musité, haciendo que éste me viera a mí.

-Bien, soy Nero Akita, el mayordomo de la familia Hatsune, encantado.- mencionó él para acabar su presentación con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, yo soy la máxima autoridad en esta academia, este muchacho es muy bien portado, así que no creo que ocasione ningún problema.- Dijo el jefe supremo con un tono un tanto… ¿sereno?- _**Algo extraño en él**_.- Dele las gracias al señor Hatsune de mi parte, por favor.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo el mayordomo otra vez con una sonrisa en su cara.- Bueno, ya es hora de partir, al señor no le gustan las tardanzas.

-Sí.-Me di la vuelta, para ver a mis tutores.

-Len, sé que te sabrás desenvolverte muy bien en ese lugar.- Musitó el señor Anacleto con una sonrisa. Algo raro en él, siempre había sido muy estricto conmigo aunque hiciera bien las cosas.- Te deseo suerte.- Finalizó.

-Toma Len- Recibí una pequeña maleta por parte del señor Burke un tanto apenado.- Es un kit de supervivencia, ahí llevas todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en un caso extremo.-Dijo él con una mirada triste, nunca lo había visto así, se podría decir que era uno de los profesores más tranquilos, pero nunca lo había visto así.

-Gracias.- Respondí con una gran sonrisa ante el acto de éste.

-Len…- Oí decir a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Ehh?- Me giré y me encontré a una muy sonrojada CUL, la miré mejor y noté que tenía los ojos rojos y con ganas de… ¿llorar?

-¡TOMA!- Dijo estirando sus brazos, dejándome ver un pequeño obsequió para mí en sus manos.- Esto es para ti… ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!- Añadió dejando ese regalo en mis manos y saliendo corriendo de ese sitio.

Todos nos sorprendimos mucho, supongo que nadie se imaginaba que CUL llegara a ser tan sensible, o eso creo.

-¡Wow! Parece que Len es un rompecorazones.- Anunció el comandante Apolo con un tono pícaro, haciendo que la mayoría de personas en ese lugar se riera.

Yo no entendía bien lo que quería decir, hasta que…

-Ah sí, Len si quieres ir al ejército espartano ten en cuenta que estarás casi todo el día entrenando y luchando, así que vete olvidando de romances y cosas por ese estilo.- Mencionó el general Vaslab, dándome a entender él porque de la forma de actuar de CUL. La verdad es que ella era una chica bastante linda, pero en ese momento no estaba para pensar en amor y tonterías como esas.

-Bien, si ya no tienen más que decirse, podemos partir.- Volvió a hablar aquel chico de cabello rubio.

-Len, ten buen viaje y… ¡NO OCASIONES NINGÚN PROBLEMA A NADIE DE ESA FAMILIA!- Gritó Vaslab, haciendo que yo diera un pequeño salto debido al susto que me había dado.- _**Se nota que ese hombre es escandaloso de naturaleza**_.

Todos los presentes emitían palabras como "adiós" o "que te vaya bien", cosas por ese estilo. Mientras eso, yo me dedicaba a subir a la carroza con todas mis cosas, seguido del mayordomo. Una vez dentro me asomé por la ventana, seguía viendo como se despedían de mí. Por una vez me sentí…

"_**Importante"**_

Se sentía bien. De repente escuché el sonido de un látigo dándole a algo. Sí, era el cochero, indicando que mi estancia en ese lugar había finalizado.

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en frente de aquel mayordomo, notaba como él me miraba fijamente con un semblante frío, yo me limitaba a verle de reojo. El camino era largo, ya que el CPVE se encuentra muy alejado de la ciudad de Esparta y aún sabiendo que las grandes mansiones suelen estar casi en la otra punta… En conclusión el viaje sería largo.

-Con que 15 años ¿eh?- Dijo el rubio que tenía en frente de mí con la mirada pegada en el suelo.- Que joven.- Añadió sonriéndole todavía al suelo.

-Sí…- Respondí mirando cada gesto que hacía.- ¿Por?

- Por nada.- Dijo él mirándome a mí esta vez.- Que coincidencia… Tienes los mismos años que la señorita.- Finalizó con una sonrisa pero no con muy buena intención que digamos.

-¿Ah sí?- Intentaba evitar esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía.- ¿Y cómo es la "señorita"?- Dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Mmm… pues- Musitaba esta vez con un tono menos… maligno.- es una mujer muy linda, de hermosa figura, piel blanca, bastante alta…- Siguió elogiando a la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la verdad es que estaba empezando a creer que ese tío se había enamorado de ella y todo.- Oh… Bueno, creo que me desvíe un poco del tema.- _**¿Solo un poco?**_ – Pero cuéntame cosas de ti.- _**No otra vez esa mirada.**_- Supongo que habrá sido duro permanecer tantos años en ese lugar ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero uno acaba acostumbrándose.- Musité un tanto nervioso.- Y creo que también es duro servir a los Hatsune ¿verdad? Esto… Akita…

-Nero, puedes llamarme Nero.- Dijo él para luego dedicarme otra sonrisa.-Bueno, al igual que tú uno acaba acostumbrándose.

-Ya veo…

Pasaron los minutos y nadie hablaba, mejor, ya estaba harto de escuchar a ese chico.

-Oye Len.- Le miré.- ¿Te puedo llamar así?- Añadió.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Dije desinteresado.

-Len… ¿por qué no abres el regalo que te dio tu novia?- _**¿novia? ¿Qué novia?... ¡AH! ¡CUL!- **_¡Uh! Así que es tu novia ¿eh?- Finalizó con una mirada un tanto pervertida.

-¡C-Claro que no!- Dije como un niño pequeño, mi cara estaba ardiendo, es raro ya que a mí nunca me han importado esas cosas, entonces ¿por qué?

-Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario.- Lo miré con rabia y con vergüenza, aunque claro nunca había estado en una situación como esta.- Bueno vale, no es tu novia, pero ¿por qué no abres el regalo?

-Pues… no sé.- Nero me miraba, como pidiéndome que lo abriera de una vez.- ¡Ahh! De acuerdo, lo abriré.

Empecé a desenvolver todo el papel con el que lo había envuelto, a decir verdad era bastante, a saber donde tiraría luego todo ese papel. Una vez termine me encontré con una cajita y una carta.- _**Mira que se les ha dado por las cajitas, ¿eh?-**_ Primero abrí la carta y la comencé a leer.

_Querido Len:_

_Sé que tú y yo no es que hayamos sido grandes amigos en el CPVE, la verdad es que ni siquiera hablábamos mucho, pero eso no ha sido una excusa para que yo me enamorara de ti. El enterarme de tu partida que será justo el día después de tu cumpleaños, me pone muy triste. Mi padre me comentó que por falta de madurez no irás al ejército, pero que te harán una prueba mandándote a una mansión de un aristócrata durante 15 meses para ver que tanto maduras._

_Simplemente te deseo suerte en ese lugar y estoy segura de que cumplirás tu sueño. Y ya para finalizar, en la caja que habrás recibido te mando un regalo de cumpleaños, para que nunca te olvides de mí._

_Te amo Len y siempre lo haré. _

_CUL_

Al acabar de leer la carta me encontré con el rostro de Nero mirando la carta, se podría decir que le brillaban los ojos y todo. De repente giró la mirada hacia mí y se empezó a reír, notaba como mis mejillas ardían.- _**¡Malditas hormonas!**_

-¡Wow Len! Menuda confesión de amor por parte de tu N-O-V-I-A.- Dijo con un tono demasiado pícaro esa palabra, por lo que ya no pude más y exploté.

"_**¡QUÉ NO ES MI NOVIA!"**_

* * *

_Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo cap. Jajaja. Me alegro de haber recibido algunos __**reviews **__XD Eso me hace __**FELIIIIZ.**__ ¡OK!_

_Bueno, tenía pensado que en este cap. Miku saliera a la luz, pero por desgracia el texto se me fue de las manos y acabo siendo un __**LEN POV**__ T.T Prometo que para el siguiente cap. Ya aparezca Miku. _

_No me gustó mucho la parte de la confesión de CUL, directamente tampoco sé porque elegí a esa __**VOCALOID **__para representar ese papel. Supongo que porque CUL creo que es media tsundere o algo así. _

_Y luego está Nero, sí, no calqué mucho la parte en la que empieza a elogiar a Miku, para la próxima intentaré marcar más esas partes, ya que tengo pensado en que Nero sea uno de los pretendientes de nuestra querida Miku-chan. Jajaja_

_Les dejo con la duda de que es lo que le regala CUL a Len (la verdad es que todavía no lo he pensado.) Y lo que hay dentro de la caja que le dio Mikuo a Len para Michaella Hatsune (Miku)._

_Eso sí, dejen __**reviews.**__ Eso me sube muchoooo la autoestima y hace que me motivé más en esto. __jajaja_

_Simplemente eso, ¡Nos vemos!_

_**NorititaEscritora**_


	3. Aceptando La Realidad

_**Holis! Otra vez yo con este **__NEW__** cap. ^_^**_

_**Está un poco más larguito, ¡pero solo un poco! Ò.ó **_

_**Ok, me tranquilizo, os dejo el fic… **__¡DISFRUTADLO!__** :I**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aceptando La Realidad**

"_**¡QUÉ NO ES MI NOVIA!"**_

No sabía lo que me pasaba, pero me sentía raro. La verdad, no sabía que CUL pudiera llegar a tener esos sentimientos por mí. Yo siempre la he visto como una amiga, como una hermana, aunque, más que todo cuando éramos pequeños. Otra cosa que me ponía de mal humor, era ese tío, sí, Nero.

"_Len, con que esa chica es tu novia." "¡Oh! No sabía que en ese lugar también había tiempo para el amor."_

Me daban ganas de coger la daga que éste llevaba y cortarle el cuello para que dejara de decir tonterías. (_**N/A: Len te has pasado diciendo eso, van a pensar que eres un psicópata**_)

-Y bueno, Len, abre ya la caja, ¡quiero ver lo que hay dentro!- Dijo él emocionado.

-Mmm… De acuerdo.- Contestó el rubio, harto de aquel estúpido mayordomo que lo acompañaba.- _**En serio, como es posible que lo aguanten los señores Hatsune.**_

Abrí aquel cofre, que a decir verdad no era pequeño, estaba hecho de madera de un tono oscuro, tenía unos adornos de bronce o un metal similar a éste. En cuanto vi lo que había dentro me sorprendí y no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante aquel regalo.

**Flashback**

Miles de tiendas se podían divisar a lo largo de aquella interminable calle. Todo estaba lleno, había personas por todas partes, muchas señoras viendo lo que comerían ese día, otros simplemente conversaban mientras caminaban, o artistas con poco dinero que recurrían a la calle para ganar aunque sea algo.

Entre la multitud destacaban unos niños que correteaban por todo el recinto. Uno de cabellera rubia y otra de cabello rojizo. Ambos parecían estar haciendo una carrera en la que el niño llevaba la delantera.

-¡Len, espérame!- Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, parándose y llevando sus manos a sus rodillas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ya… te has… cansado?- Preguntaba él parándose y sin parar de jadear por el esfuerzo hecho.- Bueno… pero… que quede claro… que yo… he ganado.

-Vale… pero… descansemos un poco… por favor.-Respondió ella yéndose a sentar a un banco que había.

Ambos se sentaron, observaban las tiendas y como la gente paseaba por toda la calle Mayor. Nadie articulaba ninguna palabra. Los dos pequeños se habían quedado embobados mirando la nada. Hasta que la pequeña niña salió de su trance girando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que había una especie de escaparate, en la que se podían ver objetos muy raros.

-¡Waah! ¡Qué lindo!- Exclamó ella al ver una bailarina tallada en cobre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué miras CUL?- Preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta y viendo lo que tanto parecía gustarle a su amiga.

-Aquella bailarina, es muy bonita ¿cierto? ¡Me encantaría tener una!- Respondió emocionada sin dejar de mirar el objeto.- Aunque, se ve difícil poder hacerla.

-Es muy linda.- Musitó Len con una cara seria.- A lo mejor para ti es difícil, pero para los que la fabricaron no tanto.- Añadió.- Es cuestión de práctica.

-Oh… ya veo.- La pequeña niña pelirroja se le quedó embobada mirando como Len miraba todos los objetos de la tienda, se encontraba en un trance, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirar a esos hermosos ojos azules que miraban hacia la nada.

-Mmm… Mira, eso sí que es interesante.- Dijo él con el mismo semblante que antes y sin mirarla a la cara.

La niña no comprendía, así que simplemente se limitó a dirigir la mirada donde el joven rubio la ponía, encontrándose así con una hermosa estatúa tallada en cobre, se podía distinguir que era un hombre de época armado y subido a un caballo. Nada más verlo, la pelirroja acerco más su cabeza, con tal de poder observar mejor los pequeños detalles de esa "esculturita". Por alguna razón siempre le habían causado mucha curiosidad ese tipo de objetos y su elaboración.

-Len-kun, es muy bonito, me pregunto cuánto costara…-

-Veo que aun siendo pequeños, tenéis buen ojo para las cosas de calidad.-

-Perdone, pero… ¿quién es usted?-

Una CUL un tanto asustada preguntaba a aquel señor que había aparecido de la nada. Ambos ya desde pequeños eran muy desconfiados gracias a las lecciones de sus maestros.

"_**Uno no puede confiar ni hasta en su propia madre."**_

Ese era uno de los dichos del comandante Apolo.

Aquel hombre no parecía mala persona pero… _**"Las apariencias siempre engañan".**_- _Mira que préstamos atención en clase…- _Tenía la tez blanca y el pelo canoso, su mirada era bastante pacífica. Causaba confianza… pero al parecer a Len no mucha, así que CUL decidió seguir su ejemplo.

-Oh… Perdón, es cierto, yo soy el dueño de este pequeño puesto de antigüedades, me llamo Theophilus.- Dijo aquel hombre tranquilo.- ¿Y vosotros, pequeños?

-Ah… ¡Yo me llamo CUL!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras que el niño rubio se dedicaba a mirar mal al señor.- Y él se llama…

-¡CUL, NO TIENES PORQUE DECIR MI NOMBRE A UN EXTRAÑO SI YO NO QUIERO!- Gritó el chico muy enfadado mirándole a la niña con cabello rojizo que tenía al lado, que por cierto, había quedado muy sorprendida y triste por la actitud de su amigo.

-Y-Yo… l-lo siento m-mucho Len.- Decía la pequeña entrecortada y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Así que te llamas Len, ¿eh?- Supuso el hombre, gracias a la inconsciente declaración de CUL.- No te preocupes chico, no os voy a hacer nada, así que no tengas miedo.

-Y-Yo no tengo miedo.- Respondió Len un poco avergonzado por su actitud.- Perdona CUL, no debí de haberte gritado.- Finalizó con un sonrojo en la cara

-N-No pasa nada.- Dijo ella ruborizándose y recobrando la sonrisa que traía.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis perdonado, y bien niños, que hacíais mirando esa figura.

-Pues verás es que a Len le había gustado.- Declaró la chiquilla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el rubio simplemente se avergonzaba de lo que había dicho su acompañante.

-¿A sí?- Comentó el vendedor intentando crear lazos con el pequeño.- Pues sabéis, esta figura es una de las más raras y más buscadas en toda Esparta, por los coleccionistas de antigüedades- Decía él intrigando a los infantes.- Esto se lo digo a poca gente, ya que normalmente no tienen buenas intenciones, pero como veo que vosotros tenéis un gran corazón, os contaré una pequeña historia.

Ambos niños se mostraban muy interesados en lo que les iba a contar aquel señor, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y le miraban fijamente, sin pestañear. Cosa que a él le causaba gracia.

_Veréis. Hace mucho tiempo, existió un valeroso caballero, hijo del dios Zeus* y la reina Alcmena, lo que lo hacía un semidiós, su fuerza era extraordinaria al igual que su astucia. Fue todo un héroe aquí en Esparta y todo el mundo lo conocía como Heracles*. Debido a que cometió un gran crimen, se le asignó hacer 12 trabajos, para dejar su mente y alma en paz. Luchó contra la Hidra del lago Lerna, contra el León de Nemea, capturó al toro salvaje de Creta y así hasta superar todas las pruebas. Aquí, se le recuerda como un gran héroe, por eso, todos los guerreros espartanos, dan lo mejor de ellos en las guerras, solo para volverse más fuertes y de esta manera superar al gran Heracles._

Al acabar su historia los dos pequeños se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás les habían contado una historia como esa y la verdad es que jamás pensaron que existieran. Les habían hablado del dios Zeus, que fue el padre de los muchos dioses que había y que también vivía en el Olimpo, pero nunca de un tal… ¿Heracles? Y encima que fuese su hijo.

-Seguro que ahora pensareis que tiene que ver esto con esta figura, pues muy sencillo. Este es el mismísimo Heracles, cabalgando en su caballo.- Declaró el hombre con un toque de orgullo en sus palabras.

Nada más decir eso, los infantes cogieron aquel objeto y empezaron a examinarlo, ya no solo con la vista sino también con el tacto.

-Pero señor…- Habló esta vez el rubio con timidez.- Heracles, era un semidiós, por lo tanto, nosotros, los humanos no podemos igualarlo en fuerza.

-¿Quién dice que no? Con un buen trabajo y un duro entrenamiento diariamente, cualquiera, podría llegar a obtener esa fuerza y más. Un ejemplo de ello son todos los soldados que tiene la tropa espartana.

A Len, le brillaban los ojos gracias a las palabras del hombre, a él le gustaría ser como ese tal Heracles e incluso más fuerte. Desde ese momento el pequeño, se hizo un juramento a si mismo, que cuando sea mayor llegaría hasta el ejército espartano y sería uno de los militares más temidos del regimiento, hasta de la polis y quizás del mundo.

-Perdone, pero ¿cuánto cuesta la figura?- Preguntó CUL, haciendo que Len girara su mirada iluminada y la pusiera sobre el vendedor. Éste simplemente les miraba con extrañeza.- _**¿Tanto asombro les había provocado aquello como para tener ganas de comprarlo?- **_Realmente la inocencia de los niños era increíble.

-Bueno, pues veréis, está por 7 monedas de oro, aunque creo que vosotros no creo que llevéis tanto dinero.- Ellos miraron con desilusión al vendedor, sobretodo Len, que había perdido el brillo que tenía en los ojos.- Pero, podéis volver otro día y llevároslo.

Simplemente asintieron, ya que no les quedó de otra. Resignados, se fueron caminando hacia el comienzo de la calle, para ahí, encontrarse a las cocineras que de seguro los estarían buscando como locas, ya que debieron de haber terminado sus compras hace mucho tiempo. El pequeño rubio, se sentía decepcionado, muy decepcionado, le hubiera gustado haber podido tener esa figura, pero nada es gratis en este mundo así que, tendría que acostumbrarse a los inconvenientes de la vida.

**Fin del Flashback**

_"Lo había olvidado"_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que habías olvidado?- _**¡Mierda! ¡Lo he dicho en alto!, ahora le tendré que explicar todo a este tío.**_

-Nada.

-Venga Lenny~, ¡quiero saberlo!- Dijo él con un tono melancólico.- Venga, porfa~.

Intenté ignorarlo y seguir admirando aquella figura, la verdad, es que me sentía feliz. Me acordé que de pequeño yo quería llegar a ser como Heracles. La verdad, es que es le mejor regalo, que me podrían haber hecho.

_"Gracias CUL"_

-Ah… o sea que pensabas en ella cuando ponías esa sonrisita tan cursi ¿eh?- _**¡Coño, otra vez hablo inconscientemente!-**_ Sentía mi cuerpo arder en llamas, mientras que ese tipo se limitaba a mirarme sorprendido con una mano en su mentón.

-C-Claro que no… y aparte a ti que más te da.- Dije y gire la cabeza hacia la ventana. Se podía ya ver las casas y el mercado que había en la polis. Había mucha gente…

"_Aunque no tanta como aquel día."_

* * *

Era una mañana radiante, los pajarillos cantaban. Los rayos del sol atravesaban los cristales de aquel gigantesco ventanal. Iluminaban un bulto en la inmensa cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Era una chica. Su cabello se encontraba esparcido por todo el colchón. Se movía mucho, la verdad, es que no paraba de dar vueltas. La luz le molestaba. Se empezó a levantar, y no pudo evitar soltar un enorme bostezo.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a un espejo que había enfrente de ella y comenzó a peinarse. Su cabellera turquesa le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera, así que le costaba hacerlo por esa zona.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta. Una muchacha de cabellos dorados apareció en escena. Traía puesto el típico traje que la servidumbre llevaba en ese tiempo. Lucía una diadema en su lindo pelo corto con un lazo en lo alto de éste, esto hacía que se viera más infantil. Llevaba unos ganchos, para que así su flequillo no le molestara a la hora de trabajar. Abrió la gran ventana que había en la habitación, dejando pasar la agradable brisa matutina que había fuera.

La aqua-marina, simplemente la miraba con unos ojos adormilados, mientras seguía peinándose.

-¡Señorita, ahora mismo la peino!- Dijo la rubia, con un poco de prisa, mientras se dirigía a la joven turquesa.

Cogió el peine, y empezó a cepillar el cabello de la chica. Después, agarró su pelo en dos coletas laterales que la hacían ver muy bien. Al terminar, se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó una hermosa túnica de terciopelo o una tela parecida. Era blanca con pequeños adornos dorados y azules en los extremos de la prenda. Tenía unos tirantes que se amarraban en ambos hombros y formaban un pequeño escote, esto aparentaba que sus senos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal. Luego, se ponía una soga de color dorado por la cintura, cosa que resaltaba la hermosa figura que la joven poseía. El traje llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, aunque se podía ver un poco una de las piernas de la chica, ya que después de atarse ese pequeño cinturón, había una obertura que mostraba parte de la extremidad.

-Gracias, Rin.- Dijo la muchacha ya vestida.

-No tiene por qué agradecerme, este es mi trabajo.- Comentó la chica rubia.- Solo la pintamos un poco y terminamos ¿vale?

-Vale.

Se fueron al baño y la aqua-marina se lavó la cara, para que luego, Rin, pudiera maquillarla un poco. Cogió un bote con una especie de crema blanca, que se usaba mucho por esa época en las familias nobles o con dinero. Esta se la aplicó a la chica, ella era blanca, pero sin embargo, quería ponérsela, ya que decían que ese ungüento* rehabilitaba la piel, la hacía más suave y la protegía contra los rayos del sol. Después de eso, agarró otro bote, que contenía un líquido rosado, este se lo ponía en los labios para aparentar tenerlos más rojos, aunque Rin no entendía bien porque lo hacía, ya que al final del día ese color desaparecía, aunque no se notaba mucho ya que sus labios tenían un tono rojizo.

-Señorita, tenemos que darnos prisa, recuerda que su padre le pide que sea puntual a la hora del desayuno.- Musitó Rin con un poco de miedo de no enfadar a la chica, no se llevaban mal, pero sabía que ella era bastante intolerable y si le decían algo que no le gustara, ya te podías considerar muerto.

-Ya voy Rin, yo sé lo que hago.- Comentó la aqua-marina con desgano mirándose al espejo.- Oye… ¿me veo bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita, usted siempre se ve bien.- _**Aunque la que no se va a ver bien voy a ser yo, si usted no baja a su hora.**_- Así que si no le importa, podría bajar ya a desayunar.

-Uff… Está bien, mira que eres pesada.- Dijo la peliverde, mientras salía de la habitación un tanto enfadada.- _**Por suerte no se enfadó como otras veces.**_

-Buen provecho señorita.- Añadió Rin haciendo una reverencia, antes de que bajara por las escaleras de la mansión.- Pff… Esta niña no cambia, pobre del nuevo que venga a cuidarla…

Nada más decir esto, se dirigió a la cocina, para ver en que podía ayudar.

* * *

Iba caminando tranquila y sin ganas hacia el comedor. No quería ir. No tenía hambre. Estaba enfadada, aunque no se le notase, pero lo estaba. Una vez delante de la puerta, no sabía si entrar o no. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada ver a sus padres, no después de lo que pasó ayer.

**Flashback**

-Hija, te tengo que decir una cosa.- Decía el hombre sentado en su escritorio.

-Dímela.

-Verás… yo…

-¿Que pasa papá?

-Hija…- Intentaba decir el señor.- a partir de mañana tendrás un guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo que un guardaespaldas?- Comentó la joven temiendo lo que diría su padre.

-Alguien vendrá aquí y será tu… protector, irá contigo a todas partes y te protegerá de los peligros…

-¡¿CÓMO?- Gritó la muchacha._**-**_ ¡¿UN GUARDAESPALDAS? ¡¿¡DESDE CUANDO YO, NECESITO UN GUARDA… LO QUE SEA!- Finalizó aun más furiosa de lo que se encontraba.

-Hija, yo…

-HIJA ¿QUÉ?- Interrumpió.- ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE LOS AMIGOS QUE AHORA TENGO SE BURLEN DE MÍ? ¿QUIERES HUNDIR MI VIDA SOCIAL?

-Miku, esto es por tu bien, sé que va a ser incómodo pero…

-¡PERO NADA PAPÁ!- Volvió a interrumpir ella con unos ojos lacrimosos que amenazaban en descargarse- ¡YO NO SUELO SALIR MUCHO A LA CALLE, Y LAS VECES QUE LO HAGO ES EN GRUPO, CON MIS AMIGOS O CON USTEDES! ¡NADA MALO ME PUEDE PASAR!

-Por favor Miku escúchame…

-¡NO, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- Gritoneo Miku poniéndose las manos en los oídos dándose la vuelta y se acercaba a la puerta para salir de ese sitio.- ¡TE ODIO PAPÁ! ¡Y NO PIENSES QUE VAYA A TRATAR BIEN A ESE PLEBEYO QUE VIENE A CUIDARME!- Decía alejándose del lugar, mientras su padre la seguía intentando detenerla.-

"_**Ese chico se va a enterar de quien soy yo, por supuesto que se va a enterar."**_

**Fin del Flashback**

Seguía parada allí, delante de aquella gigantesca puerta, que daba entrada al comedor. Se encontraba, totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en que tipo de persona sería su "protector", como haría para deshacerse de él, como se tomarían esto sus amigos…

"_Mírala, que estará haciendo allí parada." "En serio, creo que esta vez, ya sí se volvió loca." "Jajaja, ¿A lo mejor de lo "cansada" que debe estar, quiere que le abramos la puerta? Jajaja…" _

Se oía decir a unas cuantas criadas que miraban a Miku, parecía que se divertían mucho riéndose de ésta. A la peliverde, esto no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia. Estaba harta, de que muchas de ellas, se dieran el lujo de murmurar cosas sobre ella como buenas y que luego pusieran cara de cachorrito a la hora del castigo. La joven muchacha solo se limitó a girar un poco la cabeza mirándolas de reojo, bastó tan solo con eso para que las sirvientas dejaran el parloteo y se fueran directamente a hacer su trabajo.

Cansada de estar ahí parada tanto tiempo decidió entrar al gran salón, en donde se podía observar una mesa enorme, en la que sus padres se encontraban sentados al final de ésta, parecía que charlaban de algo importante.

-Buenos días padre, madre.- Saludó la joven turquesa con desgano sentándose en un asiento cercano al de sus padres. Ellos seguían charlando, hasta que ella decidió hablar- Y bien, ¿cuándo llegará?

-Nero salió ya hace un rato, supongo que dentro de 1 hora o así.- Comentaba su padre tomando el zumo de naranja que tenía en su taza.- Miku, espero que te comportes ¿sí?

-Papi, ¡no pidas que me comporte cuando lo que has hecho es ponerme un niñero para que me cuide como si yo fuera una niña pequeña!- Culpó la muchacha con una mirada amenazante intentando contenerse.

-Miku-

-Para tu información ¡tengo 14 años para 15! ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! Y si quieres que me comporte, cuando llegué mi "guardaespaldas" le dices que se vaya por donde ha venido, QUÉ NO NECESITO A NADIE QUE ME CUIDE ¿sí papá?- Finalizó con un tono demandante.

-Miku, haz el favor de sentarte, estamos desayunando- Le ordenó su madre a la que obedeció rápidamente- Y bueno querido, sigue contándome…

Miku no escuchó nada más, ya que como antes, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pero sobretodo en uno de ellos, el de cómo librarse de ese estúpido **"niñero"**.

* * *

***Zeus:**_**El padre de los dioses y también creador de la vida (**__decían XD__**)**_

***Heracles: **_**También llamado Hércules. Bueno creo que para eso no se necesita una explicación. (**__Y si no, se ven la película__**) **_

***Ungüento:**_**Crema.**_

_**¡Hola!**__** jeejej. Este es el 3er capítulo de mi fic **_**(**_Wiii_**)**

_**La verdad es que estoy super contenta de que haya gente que me haya leído **__*I'm so H PPY*__** Y bueno, les agradezco un montón, espero que sigan leyéndome y dejando reviews (**__en serio, realmente les agradezco mucho__**).**_

_**Como habrán notado **__(espero que se haya notado__**) escribí un poquito más**__**2 págs. más XD (**__Lo siento! Sé que debería de haber escrito más y me siento culpable pero…)__** Bueno para que no me maten tanto solo diré que esta historia será **__LARGA.__** Sí, no serán de esas de las que se acaban a los máximos 10 caps. ¡NO! Jejeej Así que ya para el próximo cap. ya si que se encontraran Len y Miku y todo eso XD (**__Mi Miku es mala XD se nota no?__**)**_

_**Guest:**__** Jejeeje, gracias **__*se rasca la nuca*__** y no creo que sea gran imaginación la mía, simplemente se me ocurrió…**__*mira a "imaginación" drogándose en el suelo* __**¡NO! ¡Imaginación, eso solo se hace antes de ponernos a escribir!... Ah y no te preocupes, ¡prometo terminarla!... aunque no se cuando. XD**_

_**Julita1124**__**:**__** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentarme… y de leerme (**__que cortés soy… ¡Yo no soy así!__**) Y sí, te entiendo, a mí también se me ha jodido muchas veces el ordena y eso… Ay sí! Siento mucho no haber puesto a Miku en el otro cap.! T.T… pero bueno, la puse en este, espero que eso sirva como disculpa ^_^ ***__Lee un poco del review__*** Gracias a tu comentario, hice un poco más largo el cap. No lo hice de 20 págs. pero un poco más largo. Jejee Ah también muchas gracias x la idea del collar, pero es que ya tenía una idea con un collar… así que eso. (**__Aunque consideré muchas veces la idea__**).**_

_**Y supongo que ya no hay más que decir… CIAO!**_

_**NorititaEscritora**_


	4. Odio A Primera Vista

_**¡Hola Minna! ¿Que tal se encuentran? Jeeje**_

_**Yay! Ya el 4to cap. ojala os guste! (Aunque a mi no me gustó mucho como quedó)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Odio a primera vista**

Seguíamos avanzando. Cada vez más cerca a aquel lugar que sería mi hogar por estos largos 15 meses. Todo era silencio, nadie hablaba. Yo estaba bastante concentrado admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Casas descomunales con jardines verdes llenos de flores, estatuas de héroes o dioses que le daban más cultura a aquel tramo de la ciudad… Típico de los aristócratas, siempre empeñándose en que su imagen sea la mejor posible.

Me comencé a aburrir…

Y por difícil de creer que pareciera, decidí entablar una conversación con Nero.

-Oye… ¿cuánto falta para llegar?― Pregunté mirándolo a la cara.

-Mmm… Poco.― Me dijo él como si nada.

-Ah… vale.―

El ambiente era bastante tenso, no articulábamos palabra. Era raro, por que para lo poco que conocía a Nero me había dado cuenta de que él no es el tipo de persona callada y tímida, para nada. El silencio no se iba y ya habían pasado un par de minutos, lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era bajarme de ese carro lo antes posible.

-Te deseo suerte cuidando a la señorita Miku.―

-¿Eh?―

-Ya hemos llegado.― Anunció el cochero, parando a los caballos. En eso Nero se levantó y abrió la puerta para salir.

Vale. Todo era verdad, iba a ser el guardaespaldas de una niñata rica a cambio de cumplir mi sueño. Debería mentalizarme de cómo iba a ser ahora mi vida… si es que quiero llegar a ser alguien en el ejército.

* * *

"_**Mmm… ¿¡Y si fingiera romperme el brazo o la mano!... No, no creo que funcione, o mejor, podría hacer que él se lo rompiera o…"**_

Las criadas iban y venían retirando los platos vacíos de la mesa y poniendo otros. Los padres de la peliturquesa continuaban hablando de asuntos financieros, mientras que ella…

_**-"Claro… Y si le pido a algún sirviente que lo atormente…"―**_ Pensaba maldades que hacerle al nuevo miembro de la servidumbre. Se reía de tan solo mentalizar los planes que tenía ya preparados para hacer dimitir a ese plebeyo.

-Miku, ¿te pasa algo?― Comentó su madre un poco extrañada de que de repente su hija se empezara a reír a carcajadas de la nada.

-No, mamá… no te preocupes.― Pronunciaba como podía intentando calmar esa risa tan desquiciada que emitía.

-De acuerdo hija…― Dijo su padre un poco impactado por las reacciones que había tenido Miku durante todo lo que llevan de mañana.― Querida, se acabó el café para Miku― Le susurró a su mujer.

Pasaron los minutos y toda la familia acabó su desayuno. El cabeza de familia se dirigió a su despacho para arreglar unos asuntos, mientras que la madre de la aqua-marina se retiró hacia su habitación. Miku simplemente se quedó ahí sentada mirando a la nada.

-Señorita…― Dijo una sirvienta llamando la atención de la peliturquesa.― Si ya ha terminado, podría darme su plato.― Finalizó.

-¿Eh?... Ah claro…― Respondió ella para volver a sumergirse entre sus pensamientos.

La criada retiro todo lo que había en la mesa hasta ya no quedar ni un solo cubierto. Habían pasado minutos y Miku seguía en la misma posición, la verdad es que daba miedo verla así.

-Perdone molestarla otra vez…― Dijo la chica de antes.― Tenemos que limpiar el mantel.

-Ah si…― Contestó ella para levantarse e irse a alguna parte de la casa.

Salió del comedor tranquilamente, se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Al entrar, se encontró a Rin doblando toda su ropa y colgando algunas. Se podría decir que la pequeña rubia era una especie de amiga para ella en la mansión, ya que con ella se llevaba mejor que con las demás.

-¡Oh! Señorita, ¿qué tal el desayuno?―

-Bien. Como siempre.― Respondió ante la pregunta.

-Ahh.―

La verdad es que Miku no solía ser muy habladora, no con la servidumbre.

-Oiga, señorita, no debería estar con sus padres.― Acabó con el silencio la rubia.― Por lo que sé, hoy llegará su guardaespaldas y tengo entendido de que usted también tiene que ir a recibirlo.

-Ah ya, pero es que todavía es pronto mi padre me dijo que estuviera ahí a las 11 y todavía son las… por cierto, ¿qué hora es?― Dijo la aqua-marina mientras que Rin se fijaba en el reloj cucú que tenía Miku en su cuarto.

-Señorita…― Musitó la rubia con una mirada de horror en la cara.― Son más de las 11 y cuarto.― Terminó con un rostro mucho más horrorizado que el de antes.

Miku nada más oír esto empezó a correr como una loca. Le daba igual el chocarse con alguna sirvienta o que se cayeran cosas por su torpeza, lo que más le preocupaba y era el severo castigo que le podría imponer su madre por haber llegado tarde y "hacerle quedar mal" delante de un plebeyo.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la entrada y no se iba a parar ahora, pero lo malo fue que…

**¡PLOOOOOF!**

-¿¡Se puede saber por donde miras!― Gritoneo la persona con la que la peliverde había chocado.

-¡Eso mismo debería de decir yo!― Contestó la aqua-marina, para luego ver a la persona con la que se había estrellado y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con ella.

-P-Perdone s-señorita no e-era mi intención.― Se disculpó aquella sirvienta con una coleta de lado rubia con miedo y a la vez malhumorada mientras recogía la ropa que se había caído por culpa de la colisión y la ponía en el cesto que llevaba.

-¡La próxima vez ten más cuidado!― Dijo Miku para retirarse e ir rápidamente a donde la esperaban desde hace ya unos 20 minutos.

-Será estúpida…― Murmuró aquella criada con rabia una vez que la peliverde estaba lejos.― ¡Uff! De verdad que la odio…

Miku seguía corriendo, ya solo le faltaba atravesar el camino hasta la puerta principal y ya. Rogaba que aquel tipo no hubiera llegado todavía o sino ya podría ir preparando su testamento.

Ya estaba cerca, por suerte solo había dos personas paradas allí y ambos de cabellos turquesas.― _**¡Uff! A tiempo.**_― Así que decidió parar un poco el ritmo e ir andando. Sus padres se dieron la vuelta la notar que alguien venía encontrándose así con su hija.

-¡Miku! ¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas jovencita?― Preguntó enfadada su madre.

-Bueno madre, perdón es que se me fue la hora.―

-¡Qué se te fue la hora! ¡A una chica como tú no se le puede ir la hora!― Volvió a gritonear la mujer de cabellos aqua-marinos.

-¡Vale, ya está bien! ¡Miku intenta ser más puntual, hija!― Ordenó su padre.―¡Y, Midori... Basta ya, el nuevo estará apunto de llegar y no quiero escándalos.

Una vez dijo esto mi padre, ambas paramos de pelear y nos quedamos esperando. Yo miraba al suelo y el caminito de hormigas que había, muchas de ellas llevaban trozos de comida a su espalda, otras simplemente ayudaban…

Trotes de caballo, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar trotes de caballo. Nosotros 3 giramos la vista hacia la izquierda intentando adivinar lo que se acercaba. En efecto, acertamos, lo supimos con tan solo ver como uno de nuestros grandiosos carruajes se paraba justo en medio de la puerta principal.

El primero en bajar fue el cochero, que una vez estaba en el suelo anunció su llegada a territorios Hatsune, nada más oír eso se abrió la puerta del carruaje, estaba nerviosa, ¿y si él era mi guardaespaldas? Pero toda esperanza se fue a la ****** cuando una melena rubia muy conocida salió de éste. Era Nero. Bajó hasta abajo y se dirigió hacia nosotros para hacernos una reverencia, para luego ponerse al lado de mis padres.

Pasaron unos segundos y no había movimiento en el carro. Eso me ponía más nerviosa. Hasta que por fin pude notar como alguien intentaba salir. Percibí que bajaba. Iba a verle. Lastima que la puerta del vehículo no dejaba ver al muchacho.

Mis padres se acercaron a él a saludarlo. No sé si vi mal o algo, pero cuando ese chico salió creí haber visto como los ojos de mi madre brillaban y los de mi padre asombrados.― _**¡No puede ser! Debe ser mi mente que me estaba jugando una mala pasada.―**_ Decidí hacer como mis padres y aproximarme a mi "niñero" y darle la "bienvenida".―_** ¿Qué? Tengo que comprobar como está mi guardaespaldas.**_

Me quedé mirando a mis padres y sus reacciones mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Al parecer mi madre se dio cuenta.

-Miku cariño, este es tu guardaespaldas.― Comentó ella ilusionada y emocionada.― _**Que raro…**_

Yo giré mi cabeza para poder mirarle…

…

Y ahí me encontré con él, un chico de una hermosa cabellera rubia con unos vivos ojos azules que resaltaban su piel blanca. Su cuerpo se veía muy atlético― _**Normal, por algo lo capacitaron para ser un "guardaespaldas".―**_ Gracias a la ropa que llevaba se notaba un poco la musculatura que el joven poseía. Sus facciones eran delicadas, aunque mantenía su apariencia varonil. Era alto, no tanto como mi padre, pero lo era. La verdad es que era un sueño de chico, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio se hubiera quedado babeando ante sus pies y hasta Miku se impresionó de lo lindo que era, sin embargo…

"_**Hay que admitir que es guapo… ¡Pero sigue siendo un simple plebeyo! A parte, chicos tan lindos como él suelen ser unos mujeriegos y arrogantes, ODIO a ese tipo de personas…"**_

La aqua-marina sin saber como se le quedó mirando mientras su subconsciente batallaba, cosa de la que el rubio se percató. Y ahí fue cuando cometió el peor error de su vida. Con un solo gesto hizo cambiar completamente de idea a la chica, dándole una falsa imagen de él. Tan solo con una sonrisa.

Sí, una sonrisa, una sonrisa arrogante, pícara y llena de superioridad, cosa que a la peliverde no le gustó nada. Hasta su semblante cambió de uno sorprendido a uno realmente enojado.

-¡Miku!, ¡Miku hija! ¿Qué te pasa?― Sentía que me jalaban, giré mi mirada y ahí estaba mi madre.― Cariño preséntate.― Añadió con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

-Claro.― Le miré a él, con una cara de pocos amigos.― Me llamo Hatsune Miku, encantada.― Finalicé seria.

-Yo Kagamine Len, igualmente.― Dijo él con esa mirada otra vez a lo que yo fruncí el ceño y esta vez si se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, como sabrás, somos Midori y Hiroto Hatsune, dueños del ducado Hatsune y la empresa más grande relacionada con la hípica de todo el país. Espero que protejas a nuestra querida hija de la mejor manera posible.― Comentó mi padre con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras me abrazaba por el hombro. Yo lo seguía observando mal.― Si te parece, que Nero te enseñé toda la casa y tu cuarto, después me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho me gustaría hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo.― Respondió él mirándome a mí, pero esta vez ya no con esa mirada sino con una confusa. Como buscando la razón por la que yo le miraba de esa forma. Aparté la vista.

Ambos rubios se retiraron al igual que mis padres. Yo me quedé mirando como se iban. Definitivamente ese tal Len Kagamine no me agrada, ¡cómo se atrevía un simple sirviente cómo él a dirigirme una mirada tan… COQUETA! Pues se equivoca si piensa que soy como las demás, ¡PARA NADA! Así que, que se vaya preparando por que no creo que le quede mucho tiempo en esta casa.

**(Len POV)**

Ya habíamos llegado y Nero ya estaba abajo del carro, así que decidí bajar. Si soy sincero estaba un poco nervioso de saber como me tratarían una vez estuviera fuera de ese carruaje. Lo primero que vi, fue a Nero junto a dos personas de cabello aqua-marina, parecido al de Mikuo. Eran un hombre y una mujer, no muy mayores pero tampoco eran muy jóvenes. Pude notar como a la señora le brillaban los ojos mientras me miraba. Eso me dio un escalofrío.

Una vez estuve abajo, ellos se acercaron hacia mí, tenía un poco de miedo por lo que me dirían. Sentí unos pasos. Giré un poco la cabeza para ver quien venía.

-Miku cariño, este es tu guardaespaldas.― Llamó la mujer ilusionada, al parecer esa tal Miku, era la chica a la que cuidaría.

De repente, detrás de la puerta del carruaje, apareció una hermosa chica de cabellos aqua-marinas recogidos en dos colas a los costados. Era realmente bella. Sus ojos también eran del mismo color que su pelo. Sus labios, sus pestañas, su nariz… todas sus facciones eran muy finas y femeninas. El "vestido" blanco que llevaba le quedaba genial, resaltaba mucho sus atributos. Me quedé embobado, aunque no se notaba― _**O eso creo.―**_ Ya que yo no soy una persona que exprese facialmente sus sentimientos. Pero de verdad, esa chica ha sido una de las más lindas que he visto.― _**Directamente, la más linda.**_

Pero, al parecer no era el único. Ella también se me quedó observando, sorprendida y seria, como si me estuviera examinando. Eso me gustó. Inconscientemente sonreí, lo más extraño de todo fue que al hacerlo su semblante cambió a uno enojado. No entendí porque se puso así, sin embargo; no retiré mi sonrisa.

-¡Miku!, ¡Miku hija! ¿Qué te pasa?― Oí decir a la señora.― Cariño preséntate.― Terminó ella para luego sonreírme, cosa en la que la imité.

-Claro.― Dijo ella mirándome directo a los ojos de mala manera.― Me llamo Michaella Hatsune, encantada.―_** ¿Por qué me miraba así?**_

-Yo Len Kagamine, igualmente.― Hablé yo esta vez, sin cambiar mi expresión. Ella se molestó más.

-Bueno, como sabrás, somos Midori y Hiroto Hatsune, dueños del ducado Hatsune y la empresa más grande relacionada con la hípica de todo el país. Espero que protejas a nuestra querida hija de la mejor manera posible.― Yo la miraba solo a ella quien seguía viéndome igual. Eso ya me cansaba.― _**No que los aristócratas tienen que saber de modales, pues esa niña es un ejemplo de que no.**_― Si te parece, que Nero te enseñé toda la casa y tu cuarto, después me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho me gustaría hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo.― Respondí confuso observando a la muchacha de cabellos aqua-marinos que no apartaba la vista de mí.

Al final me retiré con Nero hacia la gran mansión, pero sentía como alguien clavaba su mirada en mí, eso me ponía nervioso. Aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Seguíamos caminando, esta vez cruzando el enorme jardín verde que había. El lugar era muy bello y estaba bien cuidado, se podía notar el esfuerzo que hacían los jardineros en él. Antes de la entrada hacia la mansión había una fuente enorme, con una estatúa del dios Poseidón* en los más alto de ésta.

Nada más entrar, me encontré con una especie de sala-recibidor que conectaba con las distintas habitaciones de la gran residencia. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que las baldosas del suelo. Un poco más adelante estaba una mesa con un gran florero lleno de flores. Había dos puertas acristaladas a los costados. También se podía ver un gran pasillo en horizontal y el segundo piso. Más al fondo, una escalera enorme en medio de una especie de patio, al parecer por allí había más habitaciones. La verdad es que era una mansión de en sueño. Y como no, también habían miles de sirvientas/es corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo.

Nero me llevó a conocer toda la casa, era muy grande, así que no terminamos hasta después de 1 hora y media más o menos. Después de esto volvimos a la planta baja, nos fuimos por ese pasadizo hacia la derecha **(N/A: La derecha de la escritora al escribir el cap XD) **hasta el final, ahí bajamos una escalera a la izquierda y entramos en una pasillo con muchas puertas a cada lado. En un lado ponía _"varones" _y en el otro _"mujeres"._ Nero me guio hasta la habitación "50" que estaba justo al final del pasadizo y al parecer era más grande que los demás cuartos.

-Aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación, no las pierdas o no podrás entrar.― Me dijo seriamente mientras abría la puerta y me daba las llaves.

-Vale.― Respondí mirándole. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta me quedé alucinado. Mi alcoba era blanca y tenía unas ventanas con cortinas también blancas que dejaban para perfectamente la luz del sol. A un lado estaba una cama mediana. En la otra parte estaba un armario.― Supongo que para guardar mis cosas.― También había una puerta de un marrón claro casi amarillento, luego tendría que ir a ver lo que había dentro. No era muy grande el lugar, pero suficiente para mí.

-Bueno Len, ya has visto tu habitación así que date prisa te voy a llevar al despacho del señor.― Dijo él más serio que la última vez sin mirarme.― _**Tenía envidia, me encanta que la gente me envidie.**_

Obedecí y dejé mi equipaje y demás sobre la cama para luego seguir a Nero. Tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarme a la casa y las ciento y una habitaciones que había pero me acostumbraría.

* * *

El rubio de ojos ámbar que iba conmigo tocó a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó un murmullo y Nero abrió, allí se encontraba el señor Hatsune de espaldas mirando a la ventana fumando… ¿marihuana?―_** Sí, en el CPVE también nos hablaron de esas cosas y de lo útiles que podrían ser en el campo de batalla**_.― Se dio la vuelta y nos miro mientras apagaba el cigarro.

-Gracias Nero, puedes retirarte.― Dijo él con un tono bastante tranquilo.― Pasa Len, no te quedes ahí parado y entra.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia él. El señor Hatsune también se acercó a mí.

-Seguro que te preguntas por qué mi hija necesita un guardaespaldas ¿verdad?― Preguntó él.― _**Sin comentarios…**_― No respondí, ya que no me parece extraño que la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del lugar tuviera que tener alguien que la protegiese.― Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí". Como sabrás, soy una persona muy influyente en la ciudad gracias a los terrenos y la fortuna que poseo…

Siguió hablando y hablando cosas que no escuchaba, me aburría lo que él decía. Creo que tendría que aprender a decir las cosas claras y no dar tantos rodeos.

-Perdone señor, ¿podría ir al grano?― Hablé sin pensar. El hombre de cabellos aqua-marinos me miró sorprendido, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije.― Disculpe, no era mi intención interrump-

El señor Hatsune soltó una tremenda carcajada, cosa que me asustó.― No te preocupes, la verdad es que tienes razón, debería de dejar de dar tantos rodeos.― Comentó riéndose y con una mirada alegre. Me extrañó mucho la reacción de él, jamás me hubiera esperado eso de un noble. Quizás debería de conocer mejor a las personas…

-Bueno, entonces seré directo. Verás unos hombres de una organización van tras mi hija, todavía no han hecho nada contra ella, pero tampoco voy a esperar a que lo hagan. Me gustaría que estuvieras con Miku todo el día, aunque te diga que la dejes de seguir o molestar, no le hagas caso y síguela. Di que son órdenes mías.― Me quedé asombrado con lo que me dijo, ¿hombres de una organización? ¿Tras su hija? En que se habrá metido esa niña… Pero mi deber era protegerla, así que tan solo eso me bastaba para empezar a trabajar.

-De acuerdo señor, pero… ¿y su esposa? ¿Por qué no corre el mismo riesgo que la señorita Michaella?― Pregunté un poco confundido ¿por qué Miku y no su madre?

-Es que mi mujer ya tiene alguien quien la proteja, más o menos como un asistente personal.― Dijo él entre risitas. Yo sonreí.― Y Len… Si mi hija te trata mal, no dudes en decírmelo, sé como es y no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere, ¡ah sí! No le digas NADA de que hay gente que va detrás de ella, en ningún caso le digas NADA sobre el tema.― Añadió serio.

-Vale.―

-Y eso era todo, ahora encuentra a mi hija y comienza con tu trabajo, creo que estará apunto de terminar su clase de arpa, así que ves a buscarla.― Comentó él autoritario pero a la vez tranquilo. Yo intenté reclamar pero…― Y si no sabes donde queda pregúntale a alguna sirvienta. Nos vemos.

Salí fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mirando a todas partes para ver si había alguien que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Michaella. No había nadie… Hasta que vi salir a una sirvienta de una habitación cargada con un cesto lleno de ropa que impedía verle la cara. Así que decidí preguntarle a ella.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde da clases de arpa la señorita Hatsune?― Pregunté girando de un lado a otro mi cabeza para intentar ver a la criada que tenia todo el cesto de ropa en su cara.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí claro!―Contestó mientras se quitaba aquel canasto de su rostro.― Mira, toma este pasillo y encon…tra…

Quedé boquiabierto al verla… ¡ERA IDÉNTICA A MÍ, SOLO QUE EN CHICA! ¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE ESO? ¡Tenía el cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, unos grandes ojos azules, de piel blanca y con las mismas facciones que yo…! Que yo sepa nunca supe nada de que tuviera una hermana, y mucho menos GEMELA.― _**Aunque claro, como lo iba a saber si jamás pude ver a mi familia.**_― Mis piernas me temblaban de tan solo mirarla, ¿Acaso esto era una pesadilla? Porque si lo era, no saben las ganas que tenía de despertarme.

**(Miku POV)**

-¡Bravo señorita!, hoy realmente si se ha superado.―

-Gracias. Pero el arpa es la única forma que tengo de desahogarme.― Contesté recogiendo mis partituras.

-¿C-Cómo?― Me preguntó mi profesora de piano. La "señorita" Prima.

-Nada cosas mías.― Respondí desanimada para luego salir de aquella pequeña terraza acristalada.

Iba caminando hacia el jardín con todas mis partituras y demás.― _**A ver si me inspiraba.― **_Veía como toda la servidumbre se movía de un lado a otro de arriba abajo, como siempre. Bajé a la primera planta en dirección al patio trasero. Todo ahí era silencio. No era como en el piso de arriba que era todo jaleo. Todo iba bien hasta que me llevé una sorpresa, aunque no muy agradable que digamos. Me encontré a Rin y a Len mirándose fijamente el uno a otro. Una tremenda ira me empezó a carcomer por dentro tan solo de verlos. Pero… ¿por qué? Debería estar feliz de que no estuviera cumpliendo con su trabajo para así acusarlo ante mi padre y por fin librarme de él.

Los seguí mirando un rato largo con una expresión de pocos amigos en la cara, hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Nada más pasó esto, me di la vuelta y me fui hacia la puerta principal corriendo.― _**Supongo que tendría que dar toda la vuelta para llegar a la parte del jardín que me interesaba.―**_ Oí una voz llamándome por detrás, sin embargo, no accedí a pararme. Seguí así hasta despistar a mi niñero, encontrándome ahora a principio de un laberinto que había a mitad del jardín.

* * *

_***Poseidón: Dios del mar y las tormentas. También conocido como Neptuno.**_

_**Bueno este es el cap.4, por favor no me maten, sé que Len y Miku no han podido tener un… "diálogo" entre ellos, pero por lo menos ya se han visto y han tenido sus primeras impresiones el uno del otro XD Para el próximo cap. ya si que hablarán, pelearán y todo jejje **_

_**¿Cómo les dejó lo de Rin? ¿Qué creen qué pasará? ¿Por qué se parecerán tanto Len y Rin? Les dejaré con la duda **_

_**Mmm… que más… Ah si! Cierto. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este cap. es que el principio no me salía así que me bloquee y por eso… Bueno y aparte de que soy muy floja… En fin, siento mucho no haber actualizado en estas… ¡2 semanas y 2 día! O.O (**__Perdón, perdón!__**)**_

_**Es verano. Tengo calor~ ¿ustedes no?**_

_Guest 1__** (es que hay muchos "guest" que comentan así que el primero en comentar es el 1): Aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste. Y gracias por comentar… Que tengas un buen día! **_

_Guest 2:__** Jejeje, si, mi Miku es una niña mimada :D Y no te preocupes a Miku le puedes decir de todo (ok no, no se le puede decir de todo XD) tranquila no te mato, especialmente quise hacer de Miku una ricachona insoportable… así que… ¡no hay problema! Ah y yo también te quiero mucho! XD**_

_Guest 3:__** Jejejej *se me cae la baba mientras pienso en lo que podría hacerle a Len si lo tuviera como mi sirviente* Bueno, cierto cualquiera se moriría por Len, cualquiera que estuviera en su sano juicio, pero es que Miku es… Miku es LESBIANA! XD vale no, pero ya habrás visto la reacción que tuvo al ver al rubio sexi quinceañero. Bye! Por cierto, gracias por la inspiración, me servirá, me servirá.**_

_Erza Fullbuster LOVE__:__** Etto… se podría decir que si se conocieron, pero no hablaron juntos XD Si, yo también esta pareja se ven muy lindos juntos. Prometo que ya para la otra hablarán juntos (y bien que hablarán) **_

_NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D__:__** Wow! Jajaj si es mi primer fic Y te entiendo, hay veces en las que veo fanfics de alguna pareja que me guste (MikuXLen) y me pasa lo mismo y paso de leerla. Pasa un tiempo y me la encuentro y la leo y al igual que tú me quedo muda jejeje **_

_**Moraleja: Pon títulos cursis para que la gente te lea. **_

_**Ok no, NO ME HAGAN CASO. Sean solo ustedes mismos y todo les irá bien :D Nos vemos! Hasta pronto!**_


	5. Las Escondidas

**HOLA! ¿Cómo les va la vida?**

**Sé que no he actualizado tan pronto como me había prometido a mi misma… pero bueno, aquí esta el cap 5 espero que les guste **

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Las escondidas **

**(Len POV)**

Estaba en shock. Rubia, de ojos azules…¡Esa chica era idéntica a mí!

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato largo, con las mismas caras. No podía hablar, me había quedado mudo. Pasaron los minutos y seguíamos en las mismas posiciones, juraría que ni siquiera pestañeábamos.― _**Normal, no todo los días te encuentras a una persona idéntica a ti pero en chica y no la conocías de nada.― **_Vi que ella apartaba la mirada de mí y poco a poco su rostro cambiaba a uno aun más horrorizado del que ya tenía. Me extrañé así que la imité y me giré. Y ahí me encontré con ella, la hija del duque, que por cierto no es que estuviera muy contenta que digamos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Yo seguía atontado con la situación, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago? Preguntas así pasaban por mi cabeza, no me acordaba de nada.

-Oye…― Oí una voz detrás de mi― No se quien seas, pero creo que deberías ir por ella o sino estarás en graves problemas.

Nada más oír eso salí corriendo de ahí. Ya me acordaba de todo, estaba buscando a la señorita Hatsune por órdenes de su padre… Más me vale que la encuentre pronto.

Llegué al jardín de la mansión, era enorme. Miré hacia todos los lados, viendo si la peliturquesa seguía cerca. Ni rastro de ella. No sabía en que dirección ir, como podría saber yo hacia donde habría ido esa niña.

Vi un sendero empedrado rodeado por pequeñas plantas. Tomé ese camino. Iba corriendo y gritando el nombre de la aqua-marina para poder encontrarla cuanto antes. La senda no terminaba y los pequeños matojos que la bordeaban, poco a poco se convertían en grandes arbustos. Pude ver una especie de puerta en forma de arco. Pasé por ella.

Allí había todo tipo de plantas, flores, matorrales…También habían muchas esculturas de dioses y de gente famosa que ha pasado a la historia repartidas por aquella parte del jardín.

Seguí caminando por el lugar, observándolo, y a la vez buscando a la hija del duque. Había mucha tranquilidad.

Miré con más atención la zona y vi a un señor entre los arbustos con algo en la mano. Eran unas tijeras. Era el jardinero. Me acerqué a él para preguntarle si había visto a la señorita…

-Chico, si buscas a la señorita Hatsune se fue por ahí.― Dijo sin mirarme para luego poner su brazo en dirección contraria a la que estaba.―_** ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a decir sin ni siquiera decírselo?**_― Sigue recto y verás una especie de laberinto, ahí la encontrarás.

Simplemente le di las gracias para irme del lugar, eso daba miedo, ¿desde cuando la gente tiene el poder de leer la mente? Prefiero no saberlo.

Tal y como dijo el anciano, vi aquel laberinto y también a una muchacha de cabellos turquesas ahí parada. La llamé varias veces, pero ni se inmutaba. Decidí gritarle y entonces si me escuchó. Se asustó y lo único que hizo fue meterse dentro de aquel laberinto. Paré lentamente viendo que otra vez se había "escapado", pero, no pude evitar el formar una sonrisa pícara en mis labios.

Si creía que metiéndose en ese laberinto se iba a salvar de que la encontrara, estaba muy equivocada, al contrario, ahora estaba en mi territorio. En el CPVE había algo similar, sí, laberintos, bueno habían tres, uno para principiantes, otro para los de nivel medio y el más complicado, el de los profesionales. Yo por supuesto, había pasado con rapidez los dos primeros y el tercero, digamos que tampoco fue difícil. Según mis tutores, me sabía orientar muy bien para ser tan pequeño.― _**Y tanto, llegué al último laberinto nada más tener 9 años**_.― Muchas veces en el tiempo libre, mis amigos y yo íbamos un rato y jugábamos al escondite (o las escondidas)

El juego lo modificamos un poco. Uno pagaba y contaba hasta cincuenta, mientras tanto los demás se metían dentro del laberinto y se escondían. Una vez acababa de contar el que pagaba, se mete dentro también e intenta pillarlos. Tan solo con tocarlos ya lo estaban. Para salvarse uno, tendrías que llegar a la salida del laberinto sin que te hubieran pillado.

Yo solía pagar, siempre me lo pedía. Era increíble, aunque jugábamos tantas veces allí y al mismo juego, ninguno de mis amigos había sido capaz de llegar a la salida y salvarse, solo yo podía. Muchas veces cuando yo no pillaba, muchos me pedían si podía esconderse conmigo. Claro que yo no les dejaba y si me seguían… los acababa despistando, no iba a ser tan tonto de decirles así sin más la salida. Si no, ya no tendría gracia.

Antes de entrar a por la "señorita", quise contar hasta 20, quería recordar los viejos tiempos.― _**Solo hasta 20, tampoco estoy como para malgastar 50 segundos.― **_Nada más terminar, entré en el laberinto. Analicé bien el lugar y decidí comenzar aquel nostálgico juego.

* * *

**(Miku POV)**

Corría y corría, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo, pero cada vez estaba más perdida. Definitivamente esto de orientarme, no es lo mío. ¡¿Pero cómo pude meterme aquí?! De verdad, cada vez pienso menos.

Fui recto, luego gire a la derecha, hacia arriba y…pared.

Siempre me pasaba eso, de pequeña, cuando me aburría venía aquí e intentaba superar el laberinto y llegar a la salida, era inútil, nunca lo conseguí. Como mucho llegaba hasta la pequeña "casita" que hay a la mitad de este, pero…

"_**¡Eso es, la casita!"**_

Si llego hasta ahí puedo subirme al tejado y ver más o menos donde está la salida. Mira que cuando pienso...

Seguía caminando mientras recordaba donde quedaba aquella casa, hace tanto que no vengo por aquí. Recuerdo que siempre, más o menos por el atardecer, venía un sirviente hasta aquella casita para sacarme fuera, ya que siempre yo, acababa perdida en el laberinto…

-Con que aquí estaba, ―Me asusté. Miré de donde provenía la voz… Mierda…― me tenía muy preocupado señorita.―Añadió con la misma mirada socarrona que tenía. Vi de reojo el camino que tenía a mi izquierda y otra vez sin pensar hui de ahí.

No me detenía por nada del mundo, tampoco miraba hacia atrás, no quería encontrarme con él detrás de mí. Llegué a un cruce de caminos, me acordé. Cerca de la casita había uno.

"_**¡Bien, ya estoy cerca!"**_

Vi una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules asomarse del otro camino. Me quedé helada. Ese tío me había vuelto a encontrar… Él se acercaba, lentamente. No quería que me atrapara, no quería perder contra ese plebeyo… ¡NO, NO VOY A PERDER! En un impulso, cogí el sendero que había en el cruce de caminos.

Sentí varias pisadas detrás de mí, eso hizo que acelerará el ritmo. Giré a la derecha, luego hacia abajo y otra vez a la derecha. Estaba cansada, pero no me iba a rendir. Llegué a una pequeña plaza, de la que salían 4 senderos. No sabía por cual pasar_**.― ¡Venga**__**memoria, no me puedes fallar ahora!**_― Miraba a las 4 entradas, pero no me acordaba cual era la que había que tomar. Otra vez las pisadas, ya estaba cerca. Observaba aun más los caminos y todo lo de su alrededor para ver si había alguna pista que me indicara cual era el camino. Nada. Cada vez se aproximaba más. Sin pensar cogí el camino que estaba en frente de mí y eché de nuevo a correr.

El sonido de los pasos había disminuido, estaba lejos. No paraba y no iba a parar. Tenía que llegar de alguna forma a la salida pasando o no pasando por aquella casita. Giré hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Ya me estaba empezando a agobiar entre tanta planta y pasillos sin fin. Mis piernas iban disminuyendo cada vez más el ritmo, iba parando. Me recargué sobre mis rodillas mientras jadeaba. Levanté la vista y vi una pequeña… ¿entrada?

Estaba taponada por una gran piedra, era muy pequeña, creo que solo podría caber por ahí un niño… ¡CLARO UN NIÑO!, ¿cómo no me acordaba? Cuando era una niña siempre pasaba por ahí para llegar hasta la casita, era mi pequeña trampa. Pero ahora, no creo poder caber. Suspiré. Me acerqué hasta el agujero y me puse a cuatro patas _**(N/A: No piensen mal)**_ Quité la gran roca e intenté entrar, pero era imposible, había crecido mucho desde aquel entonces. Sentí que alguien se aproximaba. Metí rápidamente mi cabeza por el hueco, luego los brazos para impulsar mi cuerpo y pasar por el agujero. Poco a poco fue pasando, pero con mucha dificultad. Cada vez los pasos estaban más cerca. Cogí la piedra y la puse en la pequeña entrada, para que de alguna forma la ocultara. Sin hacer ningún ruido, fui caminando recto. Pude oír como el ruido de sandalias desaparecía. Parece que lo había despistado.

Una vez llegué a la casita, entré y me relajé. Exactamente no era una casita, sino que era una terraza con un tejado terminado en punta, de la que salían unos barrotes llenos de plantas que lo sostenían. Era de un color gris y blanco y estaba vallado hasta la mitad. Tenía una mesa y unas sillas en el centro, era muy bonito.

Me senté en una silla a descansar, eso de correr tanto, me había dejado muerta. No soy de las que corren. Me acomodé un poco mejor y empecé a cerrar los ojos. Me estaba durmiendo.

_**¡Bzzz Bzzz!**_

No podía dormir por culpa de ese molesto ruido que se repetía en mis oídos cada dos por tres y notaba como algo se me posaba en la cara. Abrí mis ojos con el ceño fruncido. Una mosca. Ese bicho era el que impedía que pudiera conciliar el sueño, asco de insectos. Me reincorporé. Veía como la mosca volaba de un lugar a otro, se posó en mi nariz, la espanté. Vi lo poco que se podía apreciar del cielo desde esa silla, seguía igual que hace unos… ¿segundos?

Me levanté, tal y como sabía, no había nadie. Sonreí. Sabía que ese campesino no sería capaz de encontrarme, ahora solo falta contárselo a papá y asunto arreglado. Adiós guardaespaldas, adiós vigilancia, adiós vergüenza y ¡adiós a todos mis problemas! Aunque primero tendría que salir de este odioso laberinto. Me subí a la barandilla de la terraza y me cogí de un barrote. Comencé a trepar. Sí, desde pequeña me ha gustado mucho trepar, pero de pequeña, ya no podía hacer eso, ya que no es propio de una señorita. Llegué al tejado, y pude ver que la salida, no estaba muy lejos, mentalicé un camino que me podría llevar hasta ella y después me bajé. Estaba satisfecha, ya sabía como salir de ahí, como hacer que despidan a ese plebeyo y como volver a mi vida de antes.

_Salí de la casita con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro…_

-¡Oh!, Buenas tardes Michaella, creía que ya no salía de ahí.

_Que se deformó nada más verlo a __**él.**_

-¿C-Cómo? Pero, ¿p-por qué?... yo― Estaba confundida, ¿cómo es qué me encontró?

-Mmm… ¿cómo? Siguiéndola ¿por qué? Porque soy su **guardaespaldas** y ese es mi deber.―Contestó él tranquilo haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra que tanto odiaba. No pude evitar enfadarme.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esa palabra, entendido!― Dije muy alterada.

-Vale…― Musitó el rubio confundido.― Bueno, tenemos que salir de aquí cua―

-¿Tenemos?― Interrumpí.― Si quieres salir tú pues hazlo, pero yo no me muevo de aquí y mucho menos** contigo**.― _**Si creía que le iba a dar el gusto de haberme encontrado y haber hecho bien su trabajo estaba muy equivocado.**_

-No entiendo, porque tanto odio contra mí, ¡yo no le he hecho nada!― Habló él en su defensa.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo has hecho.―

-¿Así?, ¿el qué?― Preguntó serio.

-Para empezar, aceptar el trabajo como guardaespaldas.―Respondí desganada mientras me giraba.

-¿Cree que esos son motivos para odiar a una persona? Con todo respeto Michaella, no sé que clase de amigos tenga usted para no "odiarlos".― Escupió indignado. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Perdona pero no te voy a permitir que digas esas cosas al igual, que no te voy a permitir el que me llames así.―

-¿Cómo? ¿Michaella?― Dijo ― Entonces… ¿Miku? Creo que así la llam―

-No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre.― Interrumpí elevando la voz― _**¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre de pila*?**_

-Bien, entonces, ¿cómo quiere que la llame?_ Milady*_―Musitó sarcásticamente. Encima de irrespetuoso, parece ser todo un bufón.

-Para empezar, basta de bromas y juegos ¿sí?― Le dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa falsa.― **Tú**, no eres nadie para llamarme por mi nombre o por el de pila*― Añadí yo bastante alterada.

-Perdone, pero si soy alguien, soy su guardaesp―

-¡Te he dicho que no digas ese nombre!― Volví a interrumpir yo dedicándole una mirada asesina haciendo que él se quedara callado.

-…Pero dentro de todo soy una persona.― Sentenció él.

Intenté responderle, pero no pude. Me había dejado sin palabras ese comentario. Simplemente me giré aun más enfadada que antes y empecé a andar.

-Disculpe…

-¿Qué?―Dije de mala manera sin mirarle.

-¿A dónde va?―

-¡Oshh! ¡¿Es qué no lo ves?! Hacia la salida― Respondí mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido. Me di la vuelta

-Esto, disculpe…

-¿QUÉ?― Volví a decir esta vez casi gritando. Me estaba poniendo negra.

-La salida… Está por allí.― Comentó él con una sonrisa y señalando con un brazo el otro lado. Gruñí molesta y me fui hacia donde me indicaba mi "guardaespaldas".

Iba detrás de mi todo el rato, me decía hacia donde ir, hacia donde girar, que camino escoger, etc.― _**¿Acaso ya había hecho aquel laberinto?**_― Eso me empezaba a molestar, ¿creía que yo no sabía orientarme o qué?

-Ahora gire a la derec―

-¿Crees que no sé orientarme?―Me giré para interrumpirlo.― ¡Contesta!

-¿Oye y ahora por qué se enfada conmigo? ¿eh?― Respondió confuso e indignado.

-Contesta **YA**― Dije yo ignorando completamente el comentario de mi sirviente.

-No tengo porque contestar si usted no lo ha hecho.―Respondió mirándome seriamente.

-He dicho que contestes. ¿Crees que no puedo llegar hasta la salida **sola**?― Le volví a interrumpir, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "sola".

Silencio. Ambos nos mirábamos seriamente. Nadie decía nada.

-Pues si le soy sincero… No, no creo que pueda llegar hasta la salida sola.―Contestó mi niñero.―Así que si no le importa, camine _Milady._

-Para de llamarme así o te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino.―Amenacé yo viéndole directamente a sus ojos. Ya me estaba cansando.

-¡Ja!― Río él.― ¿Y qué me hará su majestad? Le dirá a su padre lo mal que me he portado al no llamarle como usted quería o quizás el haber venido a esta cas―

-¡PARA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!― Grité realmente enojada. El es un simple sirviente y no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme así.

Se me quedó viendo un poco sorprendido de mi reacción. Yo estaba realmente enfadada y de seguro mi rostro mostraba lo mismo. El rubio seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Me gustaba, que se dé cuenta de que cuando me buscan, me encuentran y que no me ando con chiquitas. Formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Me enfureció más.

-Está bien. No la molesto ni me burlo más de usted.― Dijo él tranquilo.― Entonces, le apetece acompañarme.― Añadió haciendo una especie de reverencia hacia el camino que llevaba a la salida.

No hablé. Empecé a caminar si tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Pude oír un "Tsk" por su parte. Lo siento rubito, pero no creas que vaya a ser buena contigo, para nada. El que hayas ganado esta batalla, no significa que hayas ganado la guerra. Así que prepárate, porque esto no es más que el comienzo.

* * *

**(Len POV)**

Salimos fuera del laberinto. Estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de esa niña, pero me gusto mucho el "juego" de ir tras ella, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, aunque si la chica hubiera sido más tranquila y "buena" me hubiera gustado más, eso sí, el ver a esa niñita mimada arder de furia por mis comentarios me causaba muchísima risa. Risa que me tuve que aguantar con miedo a no faltarle el "respeto".

La turquesa se sentó sobre una banca que había. Yo me limité a observarla muy bien por si quería volver a huir.

-¡Deja de mirarme!― Dijo ella molesta. Suspiré.

-De acuerdo.― Obedecí tranquilamente mirando hacia otro lugar. No quería más discusiones, me empezaba a cansar.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas y me dejas tranquila?― No la entiendo, callado o hablando siempre se enfada, de verdad dudo que tenga amigos.

-¿Y ahora que hago que tanto la moleste?―

-Existir… Y taparme el sol―Respondió ella. La miré raro.― ¿Qué? Tengo un poco de frío.― Añadió un poco más calmada. Reí.― ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-Las tonterías que dice…―Contesté en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿¡Qué?!―

-Nada.― Miré hacia otro lado.

Sentí como se levantaba y otra vez, empezaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde va ahora?― Pregunté.

-¡No te importa!― Vociferó la aqua-marina alejándose tranquila del lugar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto anochecería. No me quedó más opción que seguirla.

Una vez llegamos a la mansión, ella subió a su habitación, o eso creo, ya que entró en un cuarto y me prohibió seguirla... No sabía que hacer, ¿acaso mi primer día como guardaespaldas de esa niña había terminado?... Que bien. Bajé las escaleras con intención de irme hacia mi alcoba y descansar un rato. Iba de camino y ahí me encontré al duque.

-¡Oh Kagamine!, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿Mi hija te ha hecho sufrir mucho?―

-Bueno, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero… todo bien.― Mentí. No me apetece hablar mal sobre su hija, no ahora.

-No sé porque, pero creo que me estás mintiendo.― Me asombré ante la deducción y lo directo que fue el señor Hatsune.―Pero bueno, si llega a ponerse muy insoportable, me lo dices y la pongo en su lugar.― Finalizó con una sonrisa.― Por cierto, tu turno es desde que Miku termina el desayuno hasta la cena. Claro que en la hora de comer no hace falta que la protejas. Aunque, también habrán excepciones. Bueno eso es todo, ¡ah! Y ves ya a vuestro comedor creo que te tienen que presentar ante los demás sirvientes.

Nada más decir esto, subió las escaleras y se marchó. Le hice caso y fui al comedor de la servidumbre. Mientras iba, vi a varias criadas mirándome fijamente, hablaban entre ellas cosas que no pude escuchar.

Entré en el comedor, todo estaba silencioso. No había nadie. Avancé un poco por este y ahí me encontré a Nero sentado en una silla.

-Len, ¿qué tal tu día?― Preguntó él viendo que me aproximaba hasta donde se encontraba.

-Se podría decir que bien.―

-Ya veo. Bueno, creo que ya te habrán dicho que te tienen que presentar ¿verdad?― Dijo Nero levantándose de la silla.

-Sí, ¿quién lo hará?―

-Yo, así que cuando sea la hora de la cena lo haré.― Se asomó por una ventana para ver algo.― Creo que ya falta poco.

Tal y como dijo Nero, fue entrando gente. Muchas se quedaron viéndome. Otros simplemente pasaban y se sentaban en alguna mesa. Habían chicas que me guiñaban el ojo, yo les sonreía y ellas… Bueno, ellas no sé porque pero se tapaban la nariz. Al ver que ya casi todos los lugares estaban llenos, Nero habló.

-Señoras y señores, como sabrán muchos, hoy llegaba un nuevo empleado a la mansión Hatsune. Uno que venía recién salido del CPVE.― En cuanto dijo la última clase, juré haber escuchado a miles de chicas suspirar.― Y venía para hacer de guardaespaldas de la señorita. Bueno, tal y como nos dijeron, él está aquí. Con ustedes, ¡Len, Kagamine Len!― Montones de murmullos pasaban por la sala, esto era incómodo…― Ahora, ya pueden seguir comiendo.

-¡Len, ven a comer aquí con nosotras!― Oí gritar a una de repente.

-¡NO! ¡Mejor ven y come con nosotras!―

-¡Len-kun, no hagas caso a esas pavas* y siéntate en esta mesa!―

Los gritos empezaron a aumentar, me sentía incómodo, había varios tíos que me miraban mal. Miré a Nero, no me miraba, pero estaba un poco enfadado.―_**Quizá celoso por la atención que me prestaban todas esas chicas…**_― Sonreí al pensar eso.

-¡Tú, Kagamine!, come con nosotros si no quieres que las chicas te coman a ti antes.― Dijo un chico de cabellera oscura sarcásticamente, muchos se rieron por el comentario.

Me acerqué hasta ellos. Eran cuatro. Habían dos de cabellos verdosos que se parecían mucho, aunque uno era muchísimo más pequeño que el otro… Me recordaban a Nigaito. Luego estaba el de pelo marrón que me había llamado antes, y por último un chico de cabellos rosados.

-Parece que tienes éxito entre las chicas ¿eh?― Dijo el de pelirosa

-¡Ja! ¡Pues como yo!, deberían de verlas, cada vez que las miro, apartan la mirada rápidamente para que no les dé un desangre nasal.― Dijo el castaño.

-¡Pues yo creo que apartan la mirada, simplemente para no verte!― Esta vez habló el más mayor de los peliverdes. Todos reímos.― Soy Gumiya y este tío que se las da de don Juan es Meito.

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas.― Comentó Meito en su defensa.

-Yo soy Gachapoid, pero me puedes llamar Gachapín* y soy el hermano pequeño de Gumiya.― Dijo sonriente el pequeño peliverde.

-Yo soy Yuma, encantado.― Agregó el peli-rosado.― Nero, ven siéntate con nosotros.

Nero vino y se sentó a mi lado, estaba un poco callado.

Estuvimos hablando durante toda la cena, eran bastante divertidos. Meito era un gracioso, no paraba de soltar cada chiste malo del cual nos teníamos que reír obligadamente si no queríamos acabar en cama durante días por la paliza que nos hubiera metido. Yuma me contó que hacía poco que había llegado hasta la mansión Hatsune, pero que sin embargo ya tenía muchos amigos.

Cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos hasta las habitaciones, aunque no muy callados que digamos.

-¡Dios que sueño!― Dijo Meito para luego bostezar.

-Joder Len, a ti te ha tocado bien, la habitación del fondo.― Habló esta vez Gumiya.― ¿Dormimos juntos?

-Gumiya, no sabía que fueras de los que les gusta eso…― Comentó Yuma, mientras se reía un poco, yo también me reí.

-Ja-ja-ja― Rio falsamente Gumiya.― Por desgracia no Yuma, por desgracia.― Volvimos a reír todos ante la cara de asesino que le lanzaba el verdoso al rosado.

-Bueno tíos, me voy para mi habitación. Nos vemos.― Dije para luego irme hasta el final del pasillo y entrar a mi habitación.

"_Adiós Len", "Nos vemos mañana"_ les escuche decir.

Entré a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama. Estaba cansadísimo. Había una lámpara en una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Su luz era muy agradable. El aire pasaba por la ventana y hacía que las cortinas se movieran. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo. Empecé a cerrar los ojos, quería dormirme, y tal como deseaba, caí totalmente rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Entonces, no le has dicho nada más ¿verdad?― Preguntaba una mujer sentada en frente del tocador peinándose el cabello.

-Ya te he dicho que no, simplemente le he explicado lo que tiene que hacer. Protegerla de esos tipos, nada más.― Respondió el señor de cabellos aqua-marinos sentado sobre la cama mientras fumaba su pipa.

-¡Pero entonces ya le has dicho algo sobre eso al decir que eran unos tipos!― Se levantó del tocador la señora de también cabellera turquesa un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué le podría haber dicho? ¿Cómo le explico la situación si no es de esta manera?―Dejó de fumar por un momento.

-Pues… ¡No se la expliques! ¡Qué él se dé cuenta por si solo, por algo viene del CPVE! ¿no?―

-Sí, pero… no sé, confío en él.―

-¡Confianza, confianza! Por esa confianza que le tienes a todas las personas, estamos en este estado. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta Hiroto?!― Elevó la voz ella para luego tumbarse en el otro lado de la cama que ellos compartían.― No seas ridículo y haz algo antes de que esto se salga de nuestras manos.― Finalizó sin mirarle.

Él se quedó mirando a un punto en la nada, le dolía que ella le dijera eso, había cambiado mucho. Sin nada más que decir, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Miraba el paisaje tras la ventana. Eso lo relajaba. Apagó la lámpara para que su esposa pudiera dormir. Él se limitó a seguir observando tras la ventana por un par de minutos hasta que acabó por rendirse ante el sueño.

* * *

**Nombre de pila*: Creo que lo deben saber, pero por si acaso no se dice así en sus respectivos países, es el nombre con el que te bautizan en tu paso por la "pila bautismal" de ahí su nombre, que es el nombre propio.**

**Milady*: La forma en la que llaman a las señoras en Gran Bretaña.**

**Pavas*: Pues aquí en España se refiere a las niñas tontas o pequeñas, aniñadas…**

**Gachapín*: Es un mote cariñoso de él, o eso creo, lo vi por internet y me gusto **

**-.- Siento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto tiempo en este capitulo, en serio, pero es que no he tenido tiempo y es que mi imaginación no estaba muy imaginativa :S Creo que vamos a tener que drogarla o algo XD **

**También estuve muy desconcentrada por que se me dio por descubrir la verdad tras los cuentos que me contaban de peque, como Caperucita Roja… Ok, este ya lo descubrí haciendo un trabajo para clase y me cagué de miedo u.u Menuda era la caperuza, provocando al lobo para que la violara, ahora creo que caperucita era la MALA o estaba del mal humor porque le había bajado la regla ·_· **

**Ah! Y luego está el de la Cenicienta, que la madrastra le mutilaba los pies a sus hijas para que cupieran en el zapatito de cristal… Al parecer todos estos cuentos al principio no eran para niños… Y luego la Bella Durmiente… y eso que mi próxima historia iba a estar basada en ella… Uff!**

**OH MY CAT! Luego venía el autor de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ese tío era un obsesionado de las LOLIS! Se enamoró de la hija de sus vecinos que tenía 10 añitos, le mandaba cartas de amor… Pobre niña, le jodieron la infancia T.T La niña se llamaba Alicia… así que ya sabrán a que viene el nombre de la protagonista de sus libros… Y eso que me identifiqué mucho con Alice, más que todo con la metáfora de la historia, pero ahora al saber esto entiendo porque ella no quería juntarse con locos…**

**Siento haberles arruinado la infancia a los que no lo sabían U.U**

**Bueno, que les pareció la actitud de Miku? Jjaja Espero que la odien, porque eso es lo que quiero *.* Así que… ODIENLA! Y MUCHO! Y Len que les pareció, lo quise hacer un poco "bromista" o más que todo, que le fastidiara a Miku-chan aunque en este cap no se vio mucho :S En el próximo cap, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes *o* **

**Y lo de la relación de Rin y Len… ps les dejaré con la curiosidad ^^ por que los quiero! jajajaja**

**Dejen sus deliciosos REVIEWS diciendo que les pareció este cap. NO TENGAN PIEDAD! Díganme todo! Tanto como si odian mi fic Ojala tengan unos buenísimos día/tarde/noche.**

**SAYONARAAA~**


	6. ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

**¡Buenaaas! ¡Aquí ya el capítulo 6!**

**¡Disfrútenloo! **

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?**

**(Len POV)**

La brisa matutina se expandía por toda la habitación al igual que los rayos del sol. Comencé a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con una luz intensamente molesta. Me los froté. Esa noche había dormido como nunca en esa cama tan blandita y esponjosa.

Seguía con la misma ropa de ayer. Decidí cambiarme. Cogí cualquier cosa que había por ahí y me la puse.

Me giré y vi una puerta color amarillenta, ¡claro una puerta color amarillenta!

Tan curioso como ayer decidí ver lo que había ahí dentro… y tal como ya venía suponiendo, era el baño. No era muy grande, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a tener uno para mí solo en esta casa― _**¿no se supone que aquí vengo a trabajar?**_― Las paredes estaban compuestas por azulejos de unos colores muy claros y con pequeños dibujos. Había una bañera en medio y al costado un pequeño grifo que dejaba caer el agua. Colgando había como un recipiente en el cual se podía poner velas. Había una pequeña ventana abierta y una alfombra de color rojo, parecía bordado a mano. En frente, una cómoda color marrón oscuro, encima había un montón de toallas colocadas. También tenía un espejo de medio cuerpo en el que me podía mirar.

Abrí ese grifo y me eché agua en la cara para quitarme esa cara adormilada que seguramente ahora poseía. Me sequé con una toalla y me rehíce la pequeña coleta que solía llevar. Me miré al espejo. Como siempre. Salí de ahí y fui a donde estaba mi equipaje para sacar cosas que necesitaría para el día de hoy.

Salí de mi cuarto. En el pasillo había bastante gente con los uniformes ya puestos. Serían las seis y media o así.

Pude ver a Yuma y Meito hablando en una esquina junto a una chica de cabellos morados amarrados en dos coletas.

―¡Ey Len!― Gritó el castaño al verme.― Ven acércate, te voy a presentar a alguien.

Me aproximé hasta ellos tal y como me lo había pedido Meito. Yuma se limitó a mover la mano y sonreír mientras que esa chica solo se me quedó mirando.

―Mira Len, te presento a Yuzuki, es amiga nuestra.― Aclaró el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

―¡Encantada de conocerte!― Habló ella esta vez.― Espero que nos llevemos bien…

―Len, Len Kagamine, pero me puedes llamar Len.

―Eso, espero que nos llevemos bien Len.― Asentí ante su comentario. Sonrió.― Y…¿Qué tal te fue el primer día? ¿Te hizo sufrir mucho la niña de papá?

―*Yuki…― Le reprendió Yuma.

―¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que le diga sus verdades a esa engreída que se cree el dentro del mundo... egocéntrica.

―Por lo que veo, no es que te caiga muy bien ¿cierto?― Pregunté, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

―¡Buenos días!― Saludaron a la vez los dos peliverdes bastante enérgicos.

―¡Ya era hora de que llegaran, les estábamos esperando!― Les riñó Meito por llegar tarde.

―¡Discúlpennos! Pero es que el despistado de Gumiya se ha vuelto a quedar dormido.― Acusó el más pequeño de los dos mirándolo de mala manera a lo que Yuzuki emitió una ligera risita.

―Bueno, ya da igual. Vayamos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde.― Sentenció Yuma. Todos asentimos.

―Oye, ¿y Nero?― Pregunté yo un tanto extrañado. ¿No vendría con nosotros?

―No te preocupes Len. Lo más probable es que él ya esté ahí.― Respondió Meito girándose para irse hacia el comedor.

Llegamos a la sala, y tal como dijo el castaño, Nero se encontraba ahí hablando con unas chicas. Nos sentamos en una mesa los cuatro, ya que Yuzuki se fue con unas amigas suyas. Nero tampoco vino.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas mientras desayunábamos. Al parecer Yuzuki es la nieta de la cocinera y Meito tenía una hermana. También tuvimos que lidiar con miles de comentarios y acosos que nos proporcionaban las chicas. Aunque lo que más incómodo me tuvo fue la espesa mirada de una chica de una de las mesas más alejadas. Tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba recogido a un lado. La verdad es que era linda.

Al terminar de desayunar nos despedimos y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Más o menos eran las ocho de la mañana. Me dirigí hacia el comedor en el que estarían comiendo los señores Hatsune y su hija. Toqué la puerta y abrí, y allí estaban, sentados en una mesa gigantesca en la que había todo tipo de manjares.― y eso que solo es el desayuno. ― La peliverde más joven se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró con desagrado.― _**¡Qué discreta!**_― Los señores seguían comiendo plácidamente mientras que su hijita simplemente se tomaba un vaso de leche con unas galletitas de trigo.

―¡Len!― Anunció el señor Hatsune limpiándose los pequeños restos de comida que podría tener alrededor de su boca con un pañuelo.― ¡Qué puntual!... me gusta.― Añadió él con una sonrisa. La peliturquesa me vio aun peor.― Miku hija, ya te puedes ir.

―¡Pero papá..!

―Nada de peros, o va él contigo, o no vas.― _**¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vamos?**_

―¡Puedo ir con Nero!...

―¡He dicho que no!, si no va Len, tu tampoco.― Sentenció él dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

Miraba confuso al aqua-marino, no sabía de qué hablaba. Estuve así un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi mirada.

―¡Ah! Claro Len, tú no sabes lo que pasa.― Rio un poco ante su despiste.― Verás, mañana va a venir una amiga de Miku a casa a pasar el día y ella necesita comprar unas cosas "secretas" que al parecer le encantan a ésta y me gustaría que la acompañaras.

―Claro, yo encantado.― Contesté yo fijándome muy bien en los gestos que hacía la peliturquesa. Resopló.

―¡Perfecto!, entonces todo solucionado ¿verdad Miku?― Ella se levantó de la silla de mala manera y salió del recinto. Suspiró él.― Discúlpala, es que, no entiende, yo…

―No se preocupe señor, lo entiendo.― Sonreí para luego salir de ahí. Pude oír un "suerte" por parte de una de las criadas que había ahí, me giré y vi a Yuzuki sonreírme a lo que yo le devolví el gesto.

Salí del comedor y fui hasta el gran recibidor de la casa, allí estaba ella de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía una niña pequeña. Me acerqué hasta ella, meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir para no crear otra discusión. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giró para enfrentarme.

―No te creas mucho por haberle caído "bien" a mi padre, porque yo me voy a encargar que esa buena impresión que tiene de ti se rompa en mil pedazos.― Amenazó con una mirada asesina, cosa que me causó mucha gracia.

―Michaella ¿por qué no se calma un poco e intenta no empezar a discutir de buena mañana?― Comenté mirando hacia un lado. Ella se enfadó muchísimo más y estuvo a punto de gritarme un par de cosas de no ser porque…

―Buenos días señorita.― Saludó cordialmente el cochero poniéndose un pequeño gorro encima de la cabeza.― ¿Nos vamos ya?― Añadió mirándonos a ambos.

―Sí…― Respondió ella desanimada, y yo aun seguía sin saber a donde iríamos.

Salimos de la gran mansión y caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a fuera. Allí, ya nos esperaba el carro. Él se subió encima y cogió las riendas de los caballos. La Hatsune subió rápidamente y se sentó en el asiento de dentro. La imité y me senté a su lado.

―¿Al final no viene Nero?―Preguntó ella mirando hacia la pequeña ventana abierta que había.

―No. Al parecer su padre lo mandó a coordinar los preparativos para mañana.―_** ¿Mañana? ¿Tan importante es su amiga?**_

Sin nada más que decir los trotes de caballo se hicieron oír indicando el comienzo de un largo camino hacia ninguna parte.

La peliturquesa y yo no hablamos para nada, ella miraba solo por la ventana con una mano apoyada sobre esta. Yo seguía pensando a donde nos dirigiríamos, incluso me llegó a dar un poco de miedo, quizá, fuéramos a un lugar desconocido o abandonado, o algo así.

Pronto se comenzó a visualizar tiendas y puestos ambulantes, sin duda, ese era el pueblo llano. Ella lo miraba con una cara seria, sin emoción.―_** Por suerte no lo miraba con cara de asco.―**_ Me quedé mirándole por un rato largo― del que yo ni siquiera me di cuenta― Ella se percató y me encaró con una mirada no muy agraciada.

―¡¿Por qué me miras así?!― Comenzó a cuestionar con los nervios de acero.

―Ehh... ¿Yo a ti? Ah, pues, no sé.― Respondí sinceramente, es que esa era la verdad, no se porque la miraba.

―¡Mira, ¿ya me estoy cansando de tus estúpidos juegos, sí?!― Reiteró la aqua-marina con ganas de pegarme. Que predecible…― ¡Discúlpate!

La miré a los ojos por un rato al igual que ella a mí, su mirada seguía siendo la de una asesina con ganas de cometer un homicidio. Sonreí con burla ante el hecho de que algún día llegara a querer intentar "asesinarme", ella no lo pasó por alto.

―¡HE DICHO QUE TE DISCULPES!― Agarró parte de mi vestimenta y me empezó a jalonear mirándome con odio, mucho odio.― ¡TE EXIJO QUE TE DISCULPES!

―Bueno… que se le va a hacer, está bien, discúlpeme milady.

Emitió un pequeño sonido de amargura ante mi comentario, pero no atacó de nuevo, volvió a apoyar su codo en la ventana mientras con una mano aguantaba el peso de su cabeza.

A los minutos el cochero nos anunció la llegada al ¿mercado? Salimos, y como siempre, estaba repleto de gente. Pero, ¿para qué habíamos ido ahí?

―Y… ¿para qué se supone que hemos venido aquí?― Comenté yo mirando hacia todas partes.

―Acaso no se lo comentó.― Dijo viendo a Michaella directamente, ella tan solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado.― Verás, la señorita Lucrecia Megurine, hija de los condes Megurine de Micenas, vendrá mañana pasar el día con la señorita Miku. Desde chiquitas siempre han sido muy amigas así que la verás mucho por la casa.― Seguía contando él nostálgico.― Y por alguna razón Michaella siempre un día antes de que llegué me pide a mí y a Nero que la acompañemos al mercado a comprar unas cosas que al parecer le gusta mucho a Lucrecia.

―¿Qué cosas?

―No tengo ni idea, el único que lo sabe es Nero, yo solamente espero cerca de aquí hasta que vuelven.― Me respondió mirándola a ella que no se movía de su anterior postura.― Tendrás la suerte de ver el gran secreto que oculta.

―Por mí vendría con Nero pero papá no me dejó, por lo que me tuve que resignar a venir con él, no es que sea de mi agrado.― Agregó ella seria.― Bueno Basilio, nos vemos luego.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la multitud de gente y tenderetes tal cual. Basilio me miró y rápidamente entendí que yo también tendría que ir detrás de ella.

Ella iba siempre por delante, mirando hacia ambos lados de la gran calle repleta de tiendas. Parecía dudosa.

―¡Michaella!― Le llamé.― ¡De veras sabe donde queda la tienda en la que venden su "gran secreto"!― Agregué yo, para que luego ella se girara y me volviera a observar sanguinariamente.

―¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo sé!― Afirmó ella con un poco de soberbia― Así que… ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ Y LIMÍTATE A SEGUIRME!

Menuda la niñita, me pregunto que harán sus padres para soportarla…

Seguíamos caminando, pero la tienda no aparecía. Se notaba en el rostro de la peliturquesa la preocupación, no sé si era por no poder conseguir "eso" para su amiga o quizá admitir que no sabía donde estaba ante mí. Sonreí.

Se paró en seco y suspiró. Se metió por una callejuela también llena de tiendas, pero estás estaban más cubiertas. Había desde tenderetes donde vendían objetos valiosos hasta mostradores de comida típica de la zona.

No sabía lo que buscaba ella, pero no creo que pueda estar por estos suburbios, quizá por aquí haya alguna tienda para ricos o algo, porque si no, no me explico el que quiera comprar algo para otra noble por aquí.

―Michaella…Necesitas ayuda pa….

―¡NO!

―Pero…

―¡QUÉ NO! Se perfectamente donde queda esa tienda y no necesito la ayuda de NADIE, y mucho menos la tuya.― Contestó ella en un tono despectivo.

―Mira, no me importa que me odies, no a todo el mundo se le puede caer bien, pero soy tu guardaespaldas y mi deber es protegerte y ayudarte en lo que pueda ¿de acuerdo? ― Dije yo completamente serio mirándola directamente.

Estaba sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.― _**Quizá no debí de haber dicho eso.**_― Y juraría que se había sonrojado un poco. Se veía linda…

Pestañeó un poco y se giró para seguir con su camino. Sonreí.

―Entonces… ¿me dejará ayudarla?― Pregunté. No obtuve respuesta. Pasó olímpicamente de mí.

Puso rápidamente su vista en un punto fijo del callejón y comenzó a correr. Aceleré un poco. Llegamos hasta un pequeño tenderete. Michaella comenzó a examinar los productos que había en éste. Frascos, bolsas, cajitas… Solo había eso. De repente, del final de la tienda, salió una señora un tanto envejecida. Llevaba su pelo color beis recogido en un moño. Andaba despacio, su mirada transmitía serenidad. Sus movimientos eran bastante pasivos y tranquilos que contagiarían hasta al niño más inquieto y travieso.

―Señorita Hatsune, ¿acaso la señorita Megurine está otra vez de vuelta por aquí?― Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

―¡Sí! Mañana vendrá, aunque esta vez solo se quedará un día, al parecer sus padres y ella partirán a Creta de vacaciones dentro de unos días. Al principio se negaron a que viniera, ya que sería mucho lío, pero después de mucha suplica acabaron aceptando. Vendrá ella sola mañana y al día siguiente la recogerán sus padres y se marcharán hacia la costa.― Relataba la aqua-marina entusiasmada. La anciana mientras arreglaba algunas cosas de la tienda.―Y bueno, yo venía para comprar lo que usted ya sabe.― Dijo ella casi en un susurro para que yo no pudiera saber de qué se trataba.

―Entiendo señorita, me temo que esta vez no se podrá llevar tanta cantidad como en otras ocasiones. Esta temporada no ha habido mucha producción debido a la escasez de caza. Pero no se preocupe ahora mismo le saco lo que queda.― Mencionó la señora dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia unos barriles. No entendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que quería comprar?

Sacó de éstos una bolsa de una estatura media color púrpura cerrado por una cuerda dorada. La peliturquesa al verlo se decepcionó un poco.―_** Tal vez se lo esperaba más grande**_.― Lo puso sobre el mostrador para dejar que lo examinara mejor.

―Mmm… Pff que pena, esta era una de las razones por las cuales Luka siempre venía a casa.― Musitó decepcionada.―_** ¿Tan imprescindible era lo que había dentro de ese saco?**_

―Lo lamento, pero esto es lo que hay, desde hace tiempo que no traen y al parecer no creo que lleguen más hasta dentro de unos meses.

El semblante de la aqua-marina cambió bastante ante el comentario, la mujer la miró también triste.

―Bueno, que se le va a hacer, supongo que Luka tendrá que aguantarse.― Tragó duro la Hatsune mientras sonreía afligidamente.― Muchas gracias señora Misako, no es su culpa que no le hayan traído el producto.

―Malos tiempos señorita.

Sonrío ella mientras sacaba del pequeño saco que llevaba tres calcos* y los puso sobre el mostrador. La vendedora los cogió y le dio la bolsa sonriente.

―De nuevo, le pido disculpas.

―No se preocupe Misako. No es su culpa.― La observé bien. Era increíble que ella se comportara así_**.―"No es su culpa" ¡Ja! Si el vendedor hubiera sido yo de seguro ya estaría apunto de ponerme una denuncia.**_

Nos despedimos de ella con un leve movimiento de mano, ella hizo lo mismo. Nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar.

La verdad es que me impresionó la actitud de la peliturquesa hacia la anciana, siendo ella lo más probable es que le hubiera dicho de todo por no tener la cantidad que ella quería. Quizá me haya equivocado al juzgarla…

―Michaella…

―¿Qué?― _**¡Aleluya! Por una vez en todo lo que llevamos de conocernos me respondió de buena manera**_.

―Mmm… me preguntaba, como la podría llamar, ya que como no le gusta que la llamé ni Michaella ni Miku…

―No tienes por qué llamarme de ninguna forma, más bien no tienes ni que hablarme.― Arremetió ella de nuevo. Esta chica no cambia…

―Hablo en serio, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.

―Que te quede claro, no pienso ser tu amiga.

―No digo que lo seamos, pero aunque sea que cada vez que nos veamos no me mires con ganas de ahorcarme.

―Es que eso es lo que me provoca verte. Es como un tic.*― Rio ella ante aquella chistosa acotación que hizo.

―De verdad, ¿tan mal te caigo?― Pregunté extrañado.

―No sabes cuánto.― Afirmó ella seriamente. Sentí como un dolor en el pecho al escucharla decir eso. No me gustó.

Me sentía mal. ¿Qué había hecho para caerle mal? NADA. Era injusto. Ella no me conoce, ¿cómo puede odiarme sin conocerme? Vamos, a todo el mundo le caigo bien, bueno a todos los que he conocido. Tal vez esté resentida porque tenga que ser su guardaespaldas, pero no es mi culpa serlo.

Miraba las miles de tiendas que había, ya no estaba tan lleno como antes pero había bastante movimiento.

Estuvimos durante un rato por el mercado. Al parecer Michaella quería comprar algunas cosas más para el día de mañana. Llegamos a una especie de boutique* solo para mujeres. Era una tienda de ropa, y como ya me imaginaba, me quedé a fuera esperando junto a las miles de bolsas llenas de comida u obsequios para su gran amiga.

Me senté en un pequeño banco de piedra que había ahí, supongo que cuando termine saldrá de la tienda y seguro que con más de una bolsa en mano. Suspiré.

La gente pasaban de un lado al otro llenos de cosas, algunas mujeres se quedaban hablando con las cestas llenas de verduras o alimentos que habían comprado allí. Se oían los escandalosos gritos de los vendedores promocionando sus productos. Así era el mercado.

Posé mi vista en el cielo, estaba aburrido. Imaginaba la forma que podría tener las nubes. Una parecía un conejo corriendo y otra un cíclope con un cuerno en la cabeza.

Que cursilería… ¿Yo haciendo esas cosas? Imposible, el aburrimiento me había ganado. Estuve así por un buen rato, sin saber que hacer, y es que la niña ésta no salía.

Una mirada.

Noté como alguien me miraba intensamente. A lo mejor era Miku conspirando algún plan contra mí ¡Ja! Pobre ingenua.

La ignoré, supongo que le daré el gusto de haberme gastado una broma o lo que quisiera hacerme.

Ahora estaba más cerca.

Se acercaba, pero no mucho. Pensará que al ir lento no me daré cuenta de su presencia.

Parecía que estaba detrás de mí.

Se había aproximado mucho y en poco tiempo, ¿qué querrá hacerme? A veces esta niña me da miedo.

―¡Kagamine!― Una voz conocida se escuchó a mis espaldas y a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Me giré. Una enfadada peliverde se encontraba parada y de brazos cruzados junto a un par más de bolsas.

Recogí todo y fui hasta donde estaba ella. Estaba muy enfadada.

―¡Te he estado llamando! ¡Afina tu oído!― Me gritó la señorita encolerizada.

―Perdona, estaba distraído.― Me miró aun peor.

―¿Por qué me hablas en segunda persona? Tú y yo no somos amigos te recuerdo, tú estás aquí tan solo como mi "queridísimo" guardaespaldas. Nada más. Háblame en tercera persona, como debe ser.

Decidí no responderle y comencé a caminar, estaba confuso, si ella no era la que me miraba de esa manera ¿quién era?

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la cantidad de gente había disminuido. Michaella tan solo miraba el cielo embobada. Se veía inocente y buena, no como en realidad es… Aunque, la verdad, no pienso que sea una mala persona, tan solo que está cegada por las actitudes aristocráticas.

Otra vez esa mirada.

De nuevo me sentí profundamente observado. La aqua-marina seguía en su trance, por lo que ella no era. Disimuladamente miraba en todas direcciones intentando averiguar quién era el sujeto que me espiaba.

La señorita se desvió del camino de repente. Me miró de reojo y siguió andando. Yo la seguí.

Esa vista tan pesada continuaba, definitivamente alguien nos seguía. Esta zona estaba casi desierta, las tiendas ya estaban cerrando―cerradas prácticamente― por lo que le sería más fácil atacar.

Aceleré al ritmo. La verde-aqua me miró intentando adivinar la razón por la cual me encontraba con tanta prisa. No necesitábamos hablar, nos entendíamos con tan solo mirarnos. Aunque, creo que no comprendió muy bien lo que le quise decir.

―¿Qué ocurre?― No respondía a su interrogante, si lo hacía podía arriesgarme a que nuestro espía saliese de su escondrijo pero no precisamente para darnos las buenas tardes.―¿Vas a contestarme o no?

Por suerte Miku susurraba y no gritaba como de costumbre sin embargo, prefería mantenerme callado, tan solo enviándole pequeños gesto para que callara. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta pero cuando lo hizo obedeció.

No tenía miedo, para nada. Pero es preferible evitar los problemas, más que todo porque me encuentro con ella y lo primordial aquí es su seguridad.

Unos pasos se oían detrás de nosotros. Cada vez el retumbar de una sandalia contra el suelo se hacía más cercano. Coloqué mi mano cerca de donde se encontraba mi espada y así estar a la defensiva. La peliverde se tensó al verme hacer eso y empezó a comprender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

La miré a los ojos al igual que ella a mí, le di unas pequeñas señales de lo que deberíamos hacer ahora sabiendo que no estábamos solos. Empezamos a correr un poco y al parecer nuestro imitador lo hizo igual. Aumentamos la velocidad mientras yo sacaba mi espada. Me paré en seco y me di la vuelta encontrándome con la persona que nos perseguía.

Un hombre de cabellera larga y grisácea se acercó a mí con un machete en las manos. Me puse en guardia y puse mi espada como escudo a su ataque. Hacíamos fuerza ambos, intentando deshacernos del otro. Mi fuerza fue mayor y lo tiré al suelo. Le agarré de la túnica que llevaba y en un movimiento fugaz le arrebaté el cuchillo. Se encontraba indefenso.

Michaella estaba tras mis espaldas parada y al parecer en shock.

Lo vi bien de cerca, ese individuo no era muy joven, al contrario estaría rondando los treinta y pico casi cuarenta años . Tenía una larga barba también color gris y su cuerpo era bastante enclenque. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos viendo a la nada y parecía que se le iban a explotar de tan saltones que los tenía. Estaba muy desaliñado y descuidado, parecía el típico viejo loco sin hogar que dice tener conexiones con el más allá.

―¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y por qué nos seguías con un arma?!― Él me miraba anonado sin responderme.― ¡CONTESTA!

Se sobresaltó un poco por el grito que pegué y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Le sacudí bastante fuerte y así exigirle una respuesta. Ese sujeto tan solo negó risueño.

―¡HE DICHO QUE ME CONTESTES!― Lo tiré al suelo de un empujón. Su cuerpo crujió. Él seguía con esa sonrisa de psicópata y esos ojos marrones que parecía que se le estaban a punto de salir. Volvió a reírse. Me hizo una seña con los dedos indicándome que me acercara.

Lo agarré de nuevo para que luego él se me acercara más. La voz de este era aguda y con un toque de locura en ella, hasta podría estar ebrio. Daba un poco de miedo…

―Me da igual que me mates… Ya tenemos a la chica…― Rápidamente me giré y vi como la aqua-marina estaba siendo secuestrada por un hombre encapuchado.

Un tremendo puñetazo fue enterrado por mí en la mandíbula de ese maldito vagabundo dejándole inmóvil en el suelo. Comencé a correr velozmente tras aquel nuevo personaje, a pesar de tener a la turquesa en brazos corría muy rápido.

Realizó un giro brusco y se adentró en otro callejón más pequeño, yo cogí otro camino para rodearlo.

Una vez salimos ambos de los callejones volví a sacar mi arma y lo rodee. Él también sacó un pequeño machete y soltó a Michaella del agarre, para luego poner ese artefacto sobre su cuello. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de todo mi ser al ver que ella no efectuaba ningún movimiento y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Pensé lo peor.

―¡Suéltala!― En mis ojos se podía descifrar la preocupación que sentía. El hombre tenía un poco de miedo, sin embargo se sentía protegido por tener en sus manos a la heredera de los Hatsune y un machete que haría al rubio mantenerse margen.― ¡A QUÉ ESPERAS!

―Yo que tú… me callaría y evitaría las órdenes.― Arrimó más el arma blanca al inconsciente cuerpo de la peliverde. Len frunció el ceño.― T-Tira el arma…

Tenía que pensar algo rápido antes de que sucediera alguna tragedia. El rubio tiró la espada y puso las manos en alto como símbolo de paz. El secuestrador se fue aproximando más hacia él, se notaba que tenía más valentía en la mirada. La aqua-marina por suerte y aparentemente no había sufrido ninguna lesión, tan solo estaba desmayada. Len se alivió.

El hombre alzó su navaja con una mirada de locura en su semblante. El joven guardaespaldas, no perdió oportunidad, liberó a Miku del aferre y agarró el brazo del futuro homicida en el que sostenía ese artefacto inmovilizándolo de inmediato.

Lo aventó al piso para luego tirarse sobre él. De nuevo los ojos del hombre volvieron a mostrar inseguridad y cobardía.

―Ahora sí, ¡Por qué nos perseguíais! ¡Y por qué llevabais armas con vosotros!― El hombre seguía atemrizado, su mirada estaba fija en la mía.― ¡Responde!

―Y-Yo… Es que…― Lo estampé de nuevo contra el suelo haciendo que éste soltara un quejido. Me miró y en un acto reflejo apartó su vista, en ese momento mi mirada desbordaba ira, cólera y miles de sentimientos más, por suerte él se percató de eso y decidió confesar.― ¡Tan solo sigo órdenes! ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Por favor no me haga nada, no soy más que un mísero plebeyo que trabaja para mantener a su familia! ¡Se lo ruego, no me haga nada!

―¿Quién te manda?― Nada más oír mi interrogante ese individuo se heló. Lo jalé bastante y hasta le quité la capucha que llevaba puesta. Su cabello era ondulado y negro.― ¡¿Quién y por qué te manda!? ¡JODER!

―Yo no… ¡Yo no sé nada, pero por favor déjeme ir!

―Cuando me respondas te dejaré libre.― Su rostro estaba bañado en angustia y desesperación, no lo dejaría ir, no antes de que me explicara todo lo que está pasando. Su semblante cambió a uno de resignación― ¿Y bien?

―Pues, v-vera… yo… a mí me mandaron…― Ese hombre en cuanto vio que bajé la guardia me metió una patada en la barriga haciendo que me desplumase en el suelo, él salió corriendo sin pausa.

―¡Será hijo de…!― De repente recordé que Michaella seguía inconsciente y tirada en el piso. Me dirigí rápido a verla. Tal y como dije antes no tenía ninguna lesión o corte en su cuerpo.

Parecía dormida, que podría ser que lo estuviera, su rostro era muy níveo y simuladamente suave. Era como un ángel, pequeños mechones verde esmeraldas desfilaban por sus rosados mofletes. La hacía ver más infantil.

La observé así por un rato fijándome muy bien en cada detalle de su cuerpo, había que admitirlo por muy mal genio que tuviera la muchacha era bella, muy bella. Eso no me cabía en la cabeza, ¡Cómo una persona con un carácter tan prepotente y sobrado podía poseer semejante belleza! Definitivamente la naturaleza era injusta.

El cielo oscurecía, cogí a la aqua-marina en brazos y comencé a andar. Quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, no estaba de humor como para toparme con otro loco que intentara matarnos… Aunque, algo me dejó pensativo, eso que dijo el secuestrador, esos dos tan solo siguen órdenes, por lo que habrá muchas más personas metidas en esto y quizás con el mismo fin que ellos.

Cuando llegué a la salida se encontraba el cochero cansado y sobrecargado en una de las paredes del carruaje, nada más verme parecía que me iba a echar una reprimenda por llegar a esa hora, pero el ver a Michaella sobre mis brazos y sin dar señales de vida le intimidó por completo. Le expliqué todo y rápidamente puso rumbo hacia la mansión.

La cabeza de la turquesa se hallaba sobre unos grandes y acogedores cojines, aun no despertaba. Siendo sincero esta situación me comenzaba a poner nervioso, ¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si de verdad le había pasado algo importante? ¿Y si sus padres me echan toda la culpa de los sucedido a mí? No quería ni imaginarlo. Seguro que me despedirían y se lo informarían de inmediato al jefe supremo, él no permitiría que me alistase en el ejército y toda mi vida sería una tremenda mierda.

Mi vista se volvió a posar en la señorita, esta vez bastante más preocupados y tristes. Ojalá finalizara ya ese largo sueño que debería estar teniendo la peliverde y así no me metería en problemas. Me senté cerca de ella, comencé a jugar con sus mofletes y cabellos intentando hacerla reaccionar. La llamaba cada vez un poco más fuerte pero seguía sin dar resultados.

―¡Pff! ¡Por favor despierte señorita!¡No quiero que sus padres se preocupen!― Susurraba yo.― ¡Miku despierta por favor…!― Hablé más alto de lo que quise.

Miku se empezó a mover emitiendo pequeños sonidos como si fuera una niña a la que la levantan de un dulce sueño. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. La moví de un lado al otro para que se alzara completamente.

―Hmm…― La peliturquesa emitió un gran bostezo para luego desperezarse. Len suspiró aliviado.― ¿Dónde estoy?

―En el carruaje, nos dirigimos a tu casa.― Michaella me miró anonada, parecía no percatarse de todo lo que había pasado. Sus rasgos faciales se estiraron de un momento a otro, se había dado cuenta.

―¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran esos hombres?!― La aqua-marina tenía el rostro horrorizado. Al parecer se acordaba de ciertas cosas.

―Te desmayaste… Y sobre esos tipos, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.― Sonreí falsamente. La Hatsune me miró acusatoriamente. Le mentí, sí, no sé donde puedan estar esos sujetos y lo que puedan estar planeando. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado escapar a ese malpari**…

La turquesa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no los quise interrumpir. ¿Quiénes serían realmente esos hombres? ¿Y… de quién seguían órdenes? Preguntas sin respuesta se creaban en mi cabeza. Supongo, que poco a poco iré encontrando contestación a todo.

* * *

**Yuki*: Abreviación que le di al nombre de Yuzuki, la llamarán muchos de sus amigos así en la historia, así que acostúmbrense porque lo verán mucho.**

**Calcos*: Moneda de la Antigua Grecia, con un valor más o menos bajo, es inferior a la dracma, moneda anterior al euro utilizada en la Grecia moderna, y también antigua.**

**Tic*: Es un movimiento involuntario que tienen algunas personas.**

**Boutique*: Es una palabra de origen francés que significa**_** tienda **_**especializada en artículos relacionados con la moda y los lujos.**

**¡Hola de nuevooo! ¡Siii! Por fin actualicé, ¿no se alegran? Sé que estuvo cortito, pero es que si lo hago muy largo no me leen **** ¡Eso no me gustaa! Si esperaban el ONE-SHOT de navidad, quizás lo suba mañana―Si es que lo termino…― ¡Bien, bien, bieeeen! ¡ECHO DE MENOS SUS REVIEW! :'( Voy a llorar… JAJAJA **

**¡MAÑANA/HOY ES NOCHEBUENA! Es que este cap. lo he terminado a la… ¡1:48 minutos! **** Me gusta quedarme hasta tarde en el ordenador. **

**Bueno, esta vez no tengo nada interesante que contarles. Las miles de curiosidades que me pasan ocurrieron hace mucho y ya no tienen sentido contarlas ¿o sí? ¡CIERTO! ¡He ido a la feria navideña de mi ciudad! :D Me monté en una atracción que te daba la vuelta entera por completo, ¡Y TE DEJABA UNOS 10 SEGUNDOS BOCA ABAJO! :O Soy valiente… Luego comimos Mc Donalds, hmm… rico Mc Donalds :3**

**Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron en el antiguo cap. de veras me subieron la moral mucho ò.ó ¡También vi que tengo una nueva y linda lectositaa! Mmm… eso me agradaa.**

**Bueno, yo ya me despido. ¡FELICES NAVIDADES! Y recuerden, pásenlo en familia y coman mucho que en estas épocas las madres es cuando más se esmeran en preparar una deliciosa cena :P**

**También, si son buenas personas y me quieren dar un regalo por navidad, ¡déjenme un lindo comentario pss! Jajaja. O si no, ¡el viejo loco con barba y ojos saltones se les aparecerá en su cama el día 24 en la noche con su risa de psicópata, y les clavará su machete! e.e**

**¡ADIOSSS! ¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! **


End file.
